L'amour en trois points
by Roxanne33
Summary: Drago est amoureux. Rien que ça, c'est desastreux. Mais si encore c'était d'une personne ordinaire... slash/drarry
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté de fic, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour en écrire lol**

**J'espère que vous aimerez celle là. C'est un drarry tout simple, qui ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête, alors je l'ai écris.**

**La fic aura neuf chapitres, plus un épilogue**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre un**

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Non, vraiment, j'ai réfléchis clairement à tous les points de cette situation, et ça ne peut vraiment pas être pire. Si tout ça vient à se savoir, c'est sûr, ma vie est fichue ! Enfin, peut-être pas complètement, mais je crois que je me sentirais assez humilié pour mourir. Mes parents feraient une syncope ! Pour mon père, j'aurais déshonoré le nom des Malefoy, si fier et si pur depuis des siècles. Et si je survis à l'humiliation, il me poursuivra certainement pour finir le boulot.

Bon, résumons : 1) je suis amoureux. Déjà, ce sentiment assez rare chez moi est en soi un miracle. Non, vraiment, rien que ce fait met en péril ma santé mentale, vu qu'aucun de mes parents n'a jamais pu me fournir un exemple en matière d'amour.

2) je le suis d'un homme. Oui, un homme ! Alors que j'aimais les femmes, et que je ne refusais jamais un peu de plaisir avec elles, je me suis pris d'amour et de désir pour un spécimen masculin, qui bien que particulièrement beau (du moins de mon point de vue) ne leur ressemble en rien.

3) et enfin, le pire de tout je crois : cet homme, c'est Harry Potter.

Oui, LE Potter. Le survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, et qui est célèbre depuis le berceau. Celui qui a cette célèbre cicatrice, et dont la photo fait régulièrement la une de sorcière hebdo et d'autres magazines, accompagné parfois de sa dernière conquête (féminine, bien sûr).

Donc, CE Potter là, eh bien je suis amoureux de lui.

Je ne sais franchement pas comment c'est arrivé. Parce qu'on se détestait cordialement. D'une haine solide, qui a duré toute notre scolarité. Et un jour, je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Ce qui est assez désastreux quand on sait que l'on travaille ensemble.

Enfin, ensemble, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que nous travaillons tous les deux au ministère, même si c'est pour des bureaux différents. Et même assez éloignés, en faite.

Lui est auror. Un auror assez efficace si j'en crois Shackelbot, même s'il n'est diplômé que depuis trois ans. C'est un homme de terrain, qui passe peu de temps dans son bureau, et qui a un boulot assez populaire et aventureux.

Moi, je dirige une boutique d'ingrédients et de potions sur le chemin de traverse, que mes employés tiennent pour moi pendant que je travaille au ministère, section analyses. Au lieu de me rendre aux quatre coins d'Angleterre pour arrêter des mages noirs, je me contente d'analyser les échantillons qu'on m'apporte, ou bien de trouver les remèdes de certains poisons.

Ce que j'adore faire, soit dit en passant. Mais bon, si parfois nos deux bureaux travaillent ensemble, et qu'il arrive que l'on se croise, le reste du temps nous appartenons à deux univers différents.

Et nos conversations, lorsque nous nous croisons, restent soit professionnelles, soit carrément inexistantes. Peut-être parce que l'on finirait certainement par se battre. Ce qui pourrait faire désordre dans les couloirs du ministère.

Donc la question reste intacte : comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de CE Potter, à qui je ne parle jamais ? Et que je ne croise qu'à de rares exceptions, en plus.

La seule solution envisageable, je pense, est de me trouver quelqu'un. Une fille, de préférence. C'est soit ça, soit la solution où je lui fais une déclaration enflammée en pleine rue, et où au final il me tue, ou bien me frappe, avant de s'enfuir dans un autre pays, traumatisé à vie.

« Je ne m'en sortirais jamais ! Je conclue à haute voix en soupirant.

- Tu ne te sortiras jamais de quoi ? »

Interrompant mes pensées, je reviens à la réalité, c'est-à-dire à mon bureau ordonné où trône une pile de dossiers, et je lève la tête vers la porte. Jenny, ma collègue, me regarde en souriant.

« De bêtises, je répond en me redressant. »

Sans perdre son sourire, elle entre dans la pièce, et s'assoit sur un coin du bureau.

« Tu te prends encore la tête pour rien ? »

J'esquisse un sourire, réprimant mon envie de soupirer. Elle commence à bien me connaître. Enfin, mes habitudes et mes manies. Impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit ! Ce qui est assez troublant quand je dois travailler avec elle cinq à six jours par semaines.

Dommage que je ne sois pas amoureux d'elle. Je pense que mon problème présent serait moindre. Elle n'est même pas moche !

« Epouses-moi ! »

Elle rejette sa tête en arrière, secouant sa masse de cheveux châtains, et éclate de rire, sa voix résonnant dans le bureau.

« Le prends pas mal, Drago, tu es très beau, et tout à fait mon genre, mais je ne te laisserais jamais m'épouser par dépit. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

« Et qui te dis que c'est par dépit ?

- Mon petit doigt. »

Je hausse un sourcil sceptique.

« Ton petit doigt, vraiment ?

- Oui. Et aussi tout les soupirs que tu pousses depuis quelques temps, et ton air d'être constamment dans la merde. »

Ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Potter. Et encore, vu qu'elle est une femme, elle pourrait s'en tirer. Or, moi, je suis _vraiment _dans la merde ! Je suis amoureux d'un héros national hétérosexuel, qui en plus me déteste cordialement.

« Je suis peut-être vraiment dans la merde, je propose. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Drago, quand tu es _vraiment_ dans la merde, tu t'es sors toujours, et en plus tu garde presque toujours ton calme.

- Tu as dis presque.

- Et je te connais suffisamment pour voir que tu es raide dingue de quelqu'un.

- Laisse tomber. »

Elle sourit victorieusement.

« Je le savais que j'avais raison ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux comme si j'étais un simple gamin. Je remets en place d'une main mes cheveux dans tous les sens en la fusillant du regard.

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, si tu allais plutôt dans ton bureau pour bosser ?

- Et te laisser te morfondre dans ton coin en bougonnant comme un vieillard ? »

Un vieillard ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette comparaison ne me plait pas. Elle me rappelle une remarque que m'avait fais Blaise, un jour, à Poudlard. J'étais en train de ranger mon placard, pendant qu'il me regardait faire, assis sur son lit.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Avait-il dit tout d'un coup. »

Je m'étais tourné vers lui, quelques chemises pliées dans les mains.

« Oui ?

- Tu es ordonné comme un vieux. »

J'avais froncé les sourcils, sans comprendre. Encore maintenant, j'ai l'habitude de ranger soigneusement mes affaires. Un truc que j'ai gardé de mon enfance au manoir. Tout était tellement grand, et tellement propre, que je ne voulais pas dépareiller avec l'endroit. Ma maison était rangée, et je l'aimais comme ça.

« Et alors ? J'avais demandé.

- Et alors c'est dingue ! »

Il avait alors éclaté de rire, et je n'avais pas insisté. On me l'a encore fait remarquer, par la suite. Une fois, une fille que j'avais ramenée chez moi a regardé autour d'elle, avant de siffler. Bien que venant d'une jeune femme attirante en robe du soir, ça puisse paraître bizarre, j'avais compris qu'elle appréciait le rangement.

« Je comptais me laisser pousser une longue barbe blanche, je dis à Jenny. »

C'est à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

Parfois, je me dis que je devrais lui parler de mon béguin pour Potter. Mais bon, soyons sérieux : elle s'enfuirait en courrant. Bien sûr, elle aurait raison, mais je l'aime bien, alors je préfère lui éviter de pénibles images en tête.

Je m'en voudrais si elle se faisait soudainement muter au Liban parce que je l'aurais traumatisé avec mes histoires. Déjà 1) parce qu'elle est sympa. C'est vrai, je l'aime bien, alors lui raconter ça, ce serait parler de massacre à la tronçonneuse à un enfant de huit ans. Ensuite 2) c'est ma collègue, ce qui veut dire que si elle s'enfuit, je devrais travailler avec une autre personne engagée par le ministère, et je doute que cette personne là aura une bouteille de pur feu dans son bureau. Ok, on ne la sort qu'aux grandes occasions, mais travailler avec Jenny qui a une batterie d'appareils moldus dont elle m'explique le fonctionnement est cent fois plus agréable que si je me retrouvais avec un type peu aimable, qui en plus ne ferait aucun blague sur certains employés du ministère. Et enfin 3) qui m'apporterait des tasses de café en m'engueulant quand je passe plus de vingt heures d'affilée au bureau ?

« Encore perdu dans tes pensées ? »

Je lève la tête vers elle.

« Oui, je repousse au maximum le moment où je devrais remplir tous ces dossiers ! »

Je lui désigne la pile sur mon bureau. Le côté administratif des bureaux du ministère est certainement l'un des côtés les moins intéressants de ce job. Même si j'adore faire ces analyses, et envoyer les rapports ensuite en plusieurs exemplaires, ces dossiers inutiles que l'on doit remplir à chaque début de mois sur les affaires du mois précédent sont extrêmement agaçants. Surtout quand on a relaté ces affaires en détail dans les rapports.

« J'ai rangé les miens au fond de mon bureau, me dit Jenny avec un clin d'œil. Je dirais que je les ai perdus. Je les retrouverais plus tard.

- Combien y a-t-il de chances que ça marche deux mois de suite ?

- Assez pour que je tente le coup. »

Je soupire en souriant, et m'affale dans le fond de mon siège, quand des coups frappés sur la porte ouverte de mon bureau me font sursauter. Jenny se lève du coin de mon bureau d'un saut, et se tourne vers Potter et son collègue qui se tiennent à la porte.

Super ! Manquait plus que lui. Enfin bon, en même temps, je préfère qu'il soit là avec son collègue qui fait la conversation à notre place plutôt que de me retrouver seul avec lui.

« Excusez-nous de vous déranger, commence Piers, le collègue de Potter. »

Il sourit timidement à Jenny, et je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce type lui fait de l'œil depuis tellement longtemps que je me demande comment elle fait pour ne rien voir ! Pourtant, il regarde avec tellement d'insistance dans sa direction à chaque fois qu'on dirait que le pauvre type a un tic.

« C'est pour quoi ? Demande Jenny en lissant son pantalon.

- Pour l'analyse d'un produit, certainement un poison. »

Je me lève à mon tour, et Potter me tend un tube, contenant certainement du sang vu la couleur sombre du liquide contenu. Je l'attrape nerveusement, en m'efforçant de ne pas croiser son regard, et fixe le tube comme si je pouvais deviner comme ça ce qu'il contient.

« Sang ? Je demande.

- Oui, répond Piers. On a eu plusieurs victimes ces derniers jours.

- Combien ? Demande Jenny en attrapant le tube à son tour. »

Je ne quitte pas le tube des yeux, et fixe Jenny qui contemple le sang à travers le verre. Tout plutôt que croiser le regard de Potter.

Je sais, c'est idiot, voire totalement débile, mais je me suis plutôt bien tenue à cette résolution depuis quelques mois. En faites, depuis que j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que j'étais irrémédiablement amoureux d'un mec, et que ce mec c'était lui. Et je fais ça parce que 1) si ça peut nous empêcher de nous battre, ce serait parfait, vu que je n'ai aucun, mais alors _aucune_ envie de me battre avec le type que j'aime ! Ensuite 2) je crois que je serais incapable de le fixer normalement alors que je l'aime. Non, sérieusement, je crois que je n'aurais pas le même regard, et en plus si je suis pris d'une crise de folie et que je lui déclare mon amour, autant mourir tout de suite de honte ! Et enfin 3) peut-être que comme ça, j'arriverais à oublier mes sentiments de jeune midinette stupide, et je pourrais engin me trouver une gentil fille qui m'adorera, elle, et avec qui je serais très heureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Donc voilà, j'évite son regard, et je me fiche de me conduire comme un gamin stupide, si ça peut me sortir d'affaire. Même si pour le moment, ça n'a rien changé du tout à mes sentiments.

« Cinq morts, répond Piers à Jenny en se rapprochant subtilement d'elle. »

C'est tellement flagrant que c'en est à vomir.

« On en a retrouvé deux dans le bureau d'une des victimes, qui était avocat, continue Potter, et les trois autres dans un entrepôt désaffecté des quais.

- Ils avaient un lien entre eux ? Je demande.

- C'est ce qu'on essaie de savoir. »

Je hausse un sourcil, et rencontre le regard de Potter. Je me détourne aussitôt, en feignant l'indifférence, et je m'éclairci la gorge.

« Comment savez-vous qu'ils ont un lien avant de connaître la substance qu'on leur à fait ingérer ? Je demande en plissant les yeux devant quelques reflets troublants dans le sang. »

Je reprends le tube, et fais glisser le sang d'un bout à l'autre, lentement. Ces analyses vont se révéler intéressantes, je pense.

« Parce qu'on ne leur a pas fait ingérer, reprend Potter. »

Rabaissant le tube, je me tourne vers lui, oubliant ma résolution de ne pas croiser son regard, et je fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

- On leur a administré par intraveineuse.

- Une seringue ? Demande Jenny en fronçant elle aussi les sourcils. »

A ce mot, un souvenir de mon unique passage accidentel dans un hôpital moldu ressurgi, et je me rappelle d'une sorte de tube avec un pressoir, surmonté d'une longue aiguille douloureuse qu'on enfonce dans les veines du patient, voire dans un endroit quelque peu… délicat.

Je peux dire que j'avais vite été sur pieds. Je regrettais ma petite escapade d'après guerre, que je voulais entreprendre pour « faire le point ». Ça, le point, je l'avais fait, surtout en tombant dans ce ravin. Trente-deux heures coincé là, avant qu'un groupe de vacanciers moldus en vacances me trouvent, et m'amènent dans cet hôpital. Moldu aussi, forcément. Moi qui avait faisait habituellement tout un foin pour éviter d'aller prendre une potion à sainte Mangouste, j'y aurais transplané le premier si j'avais eu assez de force. Heureusement, je n'ai eu à subir ce traitement qu'une semaine, avant de pouvoir fuir de cet endroit, et rentrer à Londres, où Blaise m'a accueilli sans question sur mes dernières activités.

« Mais c'est une technique moldue, je commente en détournant la tête des yeux verts perçants de Potter.

- Une seringue ? Répète Piers. Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ? »

Je donne le tube à Jenny de nouveau, et attrape une feuille sur mon bureau, avant de faire un dessin grossier d'une seringue. Un outil tout à fait terrifiant, si vous voulez mon avis. Puis je montre mon œuvre à Piers, qui semble très intéressé.

« C'est donc ça ! S'exclame-t-il. C'est très bizarre ! Comment ça fonctionne ?

- Le produit est contenu là, dis-je en lui montrant le tube, et on l'injecte en plantant cette partie dans les veines. »

Je lui désigne l'aiguille, et il pâlit soudainement.

« Décidément, conclu-t-il, la technologie moldue me dépasse ! »

Oui, moi aussi. Je comprends qu'ils soient complètements aveugles à la magie qu'ils se plantent des engins pareils dans les… Enfin, ça doit déjà les préoccuper assez pour qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas en plus aux sorciers.

« Je suis étonnée que tu connaisses les seringues, me dit Jenny. En général, seuls les moldus connaissent son usage. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« J'en ai déjà vu, c'est tout, je réponds.

- Tu veux dire que tu as testé ? Demande Piers, effrayé par l'idée.

- On peut dire, oui, je dis en me retenant de me frotter le bas du dos. »

Piers partage ma blague, mais visiblement pas Potter et Jenny, qui me fixent bizarrement. Je les fixe également, et rencontre encore le regard de Potter, qui semble soupçonneux.

« Quoi ? Dis-je. »

Jenny ouvre la bouche, mais Potter l'interrompt.

« Rien, dit-il n attrapant Piers par le bras. Bon, on va vous laisser à vos analyses. Si vous avez des questions, vous savez où nous trouver. »

Et ils disparaissent du bureau, aussi vite qu'ils y sont venus. Je me tourne vers Jenny en soupirant.

« Ils partent comme des voleurs ! Je constate. Ils ne nous ont même pas dit si toutes les victimes étaient des sorciers ou des moldus. »

Jenny hausse les épaules.

« Les aurors sont bizarres, je l'ai toujours dis ! »

Elle emporte le tube, et je la suis docilement. Ça ne peut être que ma faute. Il a vu dans mon regard que j'étais amoureux de lui, et il s'est enfui en courant ! Et demain, il se sera fait muté en Amazonie, et il passera le reste de sa vie dans la jungle, pour être sur que je ne le retrouve pas. Quant à moi, je vais finir par dépérir de ne plus le voir, et je l'oublierais. Ou bien pire, je finirais par déprimer tellement que je me tuerais.

Et Blaise retrouvera mon corps, au bout de quelques jours, et il se dira « mais quel con, il aurait pu ouvrir les fenêtres ! Lui qui rangeait tout le temps son appartement ! ».

Ma vie est foutue.

**La suite demain, si vous voulez (si c'est trop nul dites le moi aussi)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxème chapitre. Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avaoir autant sur cette petite fic toute bête lol**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre deux**

« Tu recommences. »

Avalant ma bouchée de steak, je lève la tête vers Jenny, en face de moi, et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je recommence quoi ? Je dis en avalant. »

S'il y a une chose que j'aime chez Jenny, c'est sa façon de me parler comme si j'entendais ses pensées. Vraiment, parfois, je me demande si je ne serais pas un télépathe qui s'ignore. Jenny, elle, le saurait, et ça expliquerait pourquoi elle me parle comme si j'avais suivis le fil de ses pensées. Qui me dépassent souvent totalement, est-ce utile de le préciser ?

« A choupirer tout le temps ! Dit-elle en mâchonnant un morceau de poulet.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Dis-je en m'acharnant sur ma viande avec mon couteau.

- Tu changes de sujet, dit-elle en avalant. Pour une fois qu'on dîne ensemble, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'amuser comme un fou.

- Tu veux que j'éclate de rire comme si tu étais très drôle ?

- Oui, s'il te plait. Je passe pour une emmerdeuse aux yeux des clients. »

Je me mets à rire sans me forcer, et je repose mes couverts. C'est qu'elle me ferait presque oublier 1) que je suis amoureux de Potter, 2) qu'on a abandonné nos analyses pour aller dîner côté moldu, et 3) que Potter s'est enfui de mon bureau en courant presque, ce qui signifie soit que a) il a compris mes sentiments et il est partit se suicider, b) il a compris mes sentiments et est parti demander sa mutation à Tataouine les trois oies, ou bien c) il avait tellement envie de me frapper parce qu'il me déteste qu'il a préféré partir avant de me cogner.

Franchement, je ne sais pas lequel est le pire.

« Au faite, dis-je soudain, pourquoi vous me fixiez comme ça tout à l'heure avec Potter ? »

Parce que bon, je veux bien survivre comme je peux, mais si ma collègue et le type dont je suis amoureux (oui, un mec !) me regardent de travers pour un rien, je ne vais pas tarder à me muter moi-même au Pérou.

« Oh, ça, dit Jenny en fixant soudainement son assiette. Eh bien… »

Autant d'onomatopées, ça doit vouloir dire qu'elle a compris que j'avais le béguin pour Potter. Oh non !

« Quoi ? Je demande, inquiet.

- Eh bien, enfin, la façon dont… »

Elle se racle la gorge, et je fronce les sourcils.

« Oui ? Dis-je pour l'encourager. »

Elle attrape son verre de vin nerveusement, et en bois une gorgée. Je l'imite, et prend une gorgée du liquide rouge sang, quand elle se décide à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu te drogues ? Demande-t-elle de but en blanc. »

J'avale de travers ma gorgée de vin, et je commence à tousser en crachant à moitié sur la nappe blanche. Un serveur qui passe à ce moment là hausse un sourcil dégoûté.

« Ça va monsieur ? Demande-t-il. »

Je lui réponds en m'arrachant la gorge, et Jenny se lève pour me taper dans le dos, tout en regardant autour d'elle que personne ne regarde. Ce qui est peine perdue, vu que tous les clients du restaurant ont arrêtés de manger pour me regarder crever sans bouger.

Je reprends enfin mon souffle, les larmes aux yeux, et je bois une gorgée d'eau du verre que le serveur me tend.

« Merci, j'articule d'une voix rauque. »

Le serveur acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis file vers les cuisines, sans doute pour se purifier après que je lui ai craché le château la tour sur sa chemise, ainsi que sur la nappe maintenant foutue.

« Désolée, dit Jenny en souriant timidement. Je ne voulais pas te vex…

- Je ne me drogue pas ! Je la coupe en retrouvant ma voix. Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

Franchement, qui a bien pu lui raconter que je me droguais ? Même en exagérant bien, je ne vois pas d'où lui vient cette idée parce que 1) je ne me drogue pas et je ne me suis jamais drogué, 2) je ne conserve pas de substance illicite comme des cornées de phénix ou des épidermes de sombral dans mon bureau (même s'il nous est arrivé d'en analyser), et 3) Je ne pense pas avoir l'attitude d'un drogué. Du moins, je l'espère. Ok, le fait d'être amoureux d'un homme alors que je préfère habituellement les femmes est assez particulier, surtout quand cet homme est mon ennemi depuis Poudlard, mais cela mis à part, je ne me conduis pas comme s'il me manquait certaines capacités mentales. Même ma maniaquerie ne pourrait pas être mise sur le compte de la drogue, j'en suis certain.

« C'est à cause de la façon dont tu as parlé des seringues, reprend Jenny en rougissant. »

Hein ? Quoi ?

« C'est quoi le rapport avec les seringues ? Je demande, franchement perdu. »

Je dois avoir l'air vraiment hagard, parce que Jenny éclate de rire, plus gênée du tout.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Je demande enfin.

- Désolée, répond-elle. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne parlais pas de cet usage.

- Quel usage ?

- Les seringues. Les moldus s'en servent pour certaines drogues. Ils se l'injectent ainsi directement. »

Pardon ? Est-ce qu'elle essaierait de me faire avaler que des gens (sains d'esprit) se plantent ces horreurs _volontairement_ dans les veines ?

« Ils se plantent ces trucs volontairement ? Je demande. »

Elle acquiesce.

« Oui. Et puis une fois qu'ils sont accros, ils ne peuvent plus s'arrêter.

- Tout de même, dis-je en grimaçant, être accro à _ça_ !

- Oui, les moldus ont des manies parfois bizarres, admet-elle en souriant. »

Sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit, je pense que si les sorciers revendaient les drogues sorcières aux moldues, ils se feraient un paquet de fric !

« Fais pas cette tête ! Me dit-elle. Il existe des drogues que l'on peut prendre autrement.

- Et vous pensiez que je me doguais ? Je dis en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un drogué ?

- Je ne répondrais pas sans mon avocat. »

La garce. Il faut que je me rappelle de la tuer plus tard. Enfin, quand on aura finit nos analyses.

« Et si on retournait au boulot ? Demande soudain Jenny en lisant dans mes pensées. »

J'acquiesce, et on règle l'addition, avant de sortir dans la rue, et de transplaner d'une ruelle déserte. Finalement, la situation est pire que ce que je croyais. Il me reste trois possibilités : 1) je vais voir Potter et je lui dis que je ne me drogue pas. Ce qui est nul. Non mais vraiment, je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui annoncer de but en blanc : « très jolie ta chemise, et je ne me drogue pas ». 2) je m'enfuie à Hong Kong, où je me converti en conducteur de poussepousse. C'est un très bon choix, mais dans ce cas, autant avouer aussi que je l'aime. Mais dans ce cas, je pense qu'il se fichera très certainement de savoir si je me drogue, puisqu'il se sera enfui en transplanant. A moins que je lui dise dans son bureau, vu qu'ils sont impénétrables. Ou bien 3) je ne dis rien. Après tout, il me déteste, et je suis sur qu'il s'en foutrait si je me promenais avec une pancarte « le ministre est un gros con » dans le hall du ministère.

« Va le voir. »

Je sursaute, et me tourne vers Jenny.

« Hein, quoi ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Potter ! Il est parti sans nous donner plus de détails tout à l'heure. C'est pourquoi je te disais d'aller le voir. Mais tu n'as rien écouté du tout.

- Non, rien du tout.

- Merci de faire semblant.

- De rien. »

Elle enlève sa veste, et allume les lumières du labo, avant de reprendre els analyses du poison. J'enlève ma veste d'un geste nerveux, avant de filer vers le département des aurors.

Zut, quel idiot ! J'aurais dû refuser. Déjà que je n'ose pas le regarder en face, si en plus je dois lui parler… Après tout, j'y arrivais avant. Ou alors je n'ai qu'à l'insulter, ça marchait bien avant. Même si je le détestais. Et plus maintenant.

Non mais vraiment, je me conduis comme un gosse !

Drago, tu as vingt-neuf ans, tu es un adulte, et tout le monde s'accorde à dire que tu es mature et réfléchis. Donc…

Donc rien du tout ! On voit qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu amoureux. Je me demande même comment j'arrive à faire encore croire que je suis équilibré, alors que je suis le pire des incapables en matière d'amour.

Je fixe la porte de Potter en déglutissant. De toute façon, il doit être chez lui. Il n'y a que moi pour rester au bureau toute une nuit.

Je frappe discrètement trois coups, puis je fais demi-tour et file aussi vite que je peux, quand une voix m'arrête.

« Malefoy ? Tu voulais me voir ? »

Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore au bureau à cette heure là ? Il a pas de vie ou quoi ?

Je me retourne avec un air indifférent, et hausse les épaules.

« Je voulais en savoir plus sur les victimes, mais comme j'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas là, je suis parti. »

En courant, mais bon, c'est un détail.

« Eh bien, entre ! »

Il me fait signe d'entrer dans son bureau, et je fixe en avançant à sa rencontre ses prunelles vertes qui brillent dans l'obscurité du couloir. Putain, s'il me regarde comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais lui parler normalement. J'entre dans son bureau, et y jette un rapide coup d'œil pendant qu'il referme la porte. Toujours aussi désordonné. Je suis peut-être un peu maniaque, mais lui, c'est tout le contraire. Son bureau est encombré de dossier aux feuilles éparpillées, et pas mal de boules de papier ont débordés de la corbeille pleine pour atterrir sur la moquette. Sans parler de la couche de poussière qui recouvre l'ensemble, son bureau est un vrai foutoir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de savoir ? Demande Potter en s'asseyant. »

Je me racle la gorge en détournant le regard.

« Juste quelques informations sur les victimes. Ils étaient tous sorciers ?

- Oui. L'avocat que je vous ai évoqué l'est pour le ministère de la magie. L'autre personne dans la pièce était l'un de ses collègues. Quant aux trois autres, s'ils n'ont pas de lien logique jusqu'ici avec ces deux là, on sait juste qu'ils étaient sorciers

- On sait dans quoi ils travaillaient ?

- L'un d'eux, le propriétaire du hangar justement, travaillait en relation avec des dockers moldus. Je crois que c'était un né-moldu. Les deux autres devaient le connaître en tant que sorciers, mais on ignore encore dans quoi ils travaillaient. On enquête encore sur eux. »

Je hoche la tête. S'ils étaient tous sorciers, alors il est peu probable que leur assassin soit un moldu. Pourtant, il emploie une technique moldue pour leur injecter le poison. Donc 1) soit c'est un moldu qui ne sait pas sur qui il est tombé, 2) soit c'est un moldu mais qui connait l'existence des sorciers, et donc savait qui étaient les cinq hommes, soit 3) c'est un sorcier, mais qui connaît les techniques moldues. Un né-moldu dans ce cas, certainement.

« Tu as déjà des pistes ? »

Je relève la tête vers Potter, et croise son regard souriant. Il sourit en me fixant, et je me concentre pour ne pas rougir comme un crétin.

« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Pas grave. Tout le monde sait que quand tu es dans tes pensées, tu ne décroches pas avant d'avoir fait tes trois points. »

J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme.

Heureusement que je ne buvais pas de vin !

« Mais comment est-ce que tu… »

Je m'interromps, et secoue la tête.

« Tu veux dire comment je sais que tu établis des analyses en trois points ? Reprend-il en souriant un peu plus.

- Oui, par exemple.

- Ta maniaquerie est légendaire, et tu es connu dans nos deux services pour analyser froidement les situations en trois points. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Enfin, ton analyse est légendaire. Pour les trois points, c'est ta collègue, Jenny, qui a vendu la mèche. »

La garce. Je vais la tuer. Dire que je voulais lui dire que je suis amoureux de Potter. Si j'avais vendu la mèche, la presse m'aurait déjà contacté pour recueillir mes impressions en temps que nouvelle victime du survivant après Voldemort.

« Bref, je dis en fronçant les sourcils en en détournant la tête, agacé, c'est tout ce que vous savez sur les victimes ?

- Oui, répond-il en perdant son sourire. »

Il se tait, et je reste un moment debout, devant son bureau, à me tortiller comme un débile. Je me racle à nouveau la gorge.

« Je ne me drogue pas. »

Merde. C'est sorti tout seul. Quel con !

Moi qui voulais faire ma sortie sur un ton neutre, voilà que je raconte n'importe quoi. Surtout qu'il doit s'en foutre totalement. Il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à tourner ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.

Je contemple lentement le mur morceau par morceau, avant de finalement croiser le regard vert de Potter. Il ne sourit plus, mais me fixe comme s'il était soulagé.

Ou bien avec seulement la lumière de sa lampe de bureau, je me fais des idées. Quoique moi aussi je serais soulagé de devoir travailler avec une personne qui ne se drogue pas, surtout quand déjà je déteste cette personne.

« Jenny m'a expliqué qu'elle avait cru que je me droguais, à cause de cette histoire de seringue, et donc euh… »

Et ma verve n'a d'égal que ma stupidité. Je m'embrouille tout seul.

« Bon euh… à plus tard. »

Je tourne les talons, et ouvre la porte, avant de la passe en me retenant de courir.

« Drago ? »

Je me tourne vers lui, sans croiser son regard.

« Oui ?

- Je suis content que tu me l'ais dit. »

C'est sur, c'est toujours mieux de travailler avec son ennemi quand il ne se drogue pas.

Je hausse les épaules, et file à toute vitesse de son bureau vers le département des potions, avant que je ne raconte d'autres conneries.

**A demain!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre trois**

Tout en baillant, j'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, et jette ma veste sur le porte manteau en entrant. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée, et grimace. J'ai des cernes énormes, et une mine de déterré. Pas étonnant, vu qu'il est huit heures du matin et que je viens de passer la nuit dans le labo, à terminer les analyses. J'allais aussi taper le rapport sur les résultats, mais Jenny, qui est restée avec moi, m'a menacé de ma traîner par la force si je ne rentrais pas dormir un peu.

Une lumière clignotante m'interpelle, et je grimace en voyant que c'est celle du répondeur, ce truc moldu que Jenny m'a fait acheter avec un téléphone pour pouvoir me joindre. Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'elle pouvait m'envoyer un hibou, mais elle a rigolé, et m'a tendu tout simplement l'appareil. Et encore, j'ai dû me battre avec elle pour qu'elle ne me donne pas un de ces machins _portables_. Oui, de ces trucs moldus qu'ils ne quittent jamais. Manquerait plus que ça pour faire de ma vie un enfer !

J'avance dans le salon, et appuie sur un bouton. Après un bip strident, la voix de Jenny s'élève dans la pièce.

« Drago ? C'est moi, je viens de quitter le bureau, et je suppose que tu auras le message en arrivant chez toi. C'était pour te dire qu'on s'occupera du rapport demain. En attendant, reposes-toi, et reste chez toi ! On est dimanche, et tu as besoin de repos. Allez, dors bien. »

Je soupire en effaçant le message, et enlève mes chaussures en allant vers ma chambre. Je me déshabille en vitesse, et me jette sur le matelas, quand le téléphone sonne de nouveau.

« Putain ! »

Tout en jurant, je me relève, et me traîne vers le téléphone, que je décroche.

« Ouais ? Je lance, de mauvais poil.

- Drago ? »

Blaise. Que peut-il me vouloir à cette heure là, nom d'un chien ?

« Blaise ? T'es barge d'appeler à cette heure là ?

- De mauvaise humeur ? Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- J'ai pas dormis de la nuit, je grommelle dans le combiné. J'allais justement dormir quand t'as appelé.

- Une nuit blanche ? Tu as un nouveau copain ? »

Je peux presque voir son sourire idiot jusqu'ici.

Blaise est un peu comme Jenny, on ne peut rien lui cacher. Donc il a compris il y a quelques semaines que j'étais amoureux d'un homme, même si en général je préfère les filles. Impossible de lui mentir, et puis tant qu'il ne sait pas de qui c'est…

« Non, je n'ai pas de copain, je réponds, et pas de copine non plus. J'ai juste bossé jusqu'à ce matin, et je ne rêve que de mon lit.

- Tu dormiras plus tard, vieux, me coupe-t-il, cet après-midi je fais un barbecue avec Lisa, et on a invité quelques collègues. Ce serait bien que tu viennes aussi. »

Je me retiens de lui raccrocher au nez, et inspire à fond.

« Blaise, tues mon meilleur ami, et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi.

- Mais ?

- Mais je n'ai pas dormi depuis prêt de trente heures, et je me fiche complètement de ton barbecue ! »

Non mais, il se prend pour qui ? Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais mis mon poing dans la figure.

« On t'attend pour onze heures, dit-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Tu peux rêver. Et salues Lisa pour moi. »

Je raccroche le combiné, et retourne me coucher.

« Drago ! Pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude. »

Je souris à Lisa, qui m'accueille à la porte du cottage qu'elle habite avec Blaise.

« Je te dirais bien que tu as l'air en pleine forme, dit-elle en me faisant entrer, mais tu as une mine épouvantable !

- Je n'ai pas dormis cette nuit, j'explique avec un air de martyre. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« J'avais dis à Blaise de ne pas te forcer à venir si tu étais fatigué ! »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Enfin, tu le connais, quand il a décidé quelque chose… »

J'acquiesce de la tête, et la suis vers le jardin.

« On attendait plus que toi. J'ai invité une de mes collègues, et Blaise a invité une des siennes, qui est venue avec son fiancé et un autre ami. »

Elle débite tout ça d'une traite, tout en souriant. Même si je la connais depuis cinq ans, je ne me ferais jamais totalement à son caractère plutôt expansif. Elle parle beaucoup, est souvent enthousiaste, et parle toujours franchement. Bien sur, je l'adore, mais je crois que si je devais la supporter toute la journée comme Blaise, je finirais à l'aspirine.

On sort dans le jardin par la porte fenêtre, et je me fige, la bouche ouverte.

La collègue de Blaise, c'est Granger.

Remarquez, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il n'y a que moi pour vivre ce genre de choses, et il n'y a que Blaise pour les organiser. Bien sûr, je sais qu'ils travaillent ensemble comme médicomages depuis trois ans, mais jusqu'ici, je pensais qu'il ne l'inviterait jamais chez lui. Malheureusement, je me trompais. Et elle est là. Avec son fiancé et son ami.

Avec Weasley et Potter.

Je referme la bouche, et suis Lisa en jurant intérieurement. Blaise me sourit en m'apercevant, et je le rejoins près de son barbecue.

« Enfin là ! Dis donc, t'as une tête de déterré !

- Merci pour la révélation !

- Encore de mauvaise humeur ? »

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Je siffle entre mes dents en désignant du menton les trois idiots qui boivent un verre avec Lisa. »

Blaise lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je les ai invité.

- Oui, ça je l'avais vu. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que Hermione est ma collègue depuis trois ans, qu'on s'entend bien, et que je me suis dis qu'il serait temps pour certains de grandir. On est sorti de Poudlard depuis plus de dix ans maintenant.

- Eh bien justement, je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner ! »

Dire qu'à cette heure là, je pourrais être tranquillement dans mon bureau, seul, au frais, sans avoir à supporter Potter et ses deux tarés de copains. Bon, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais m'esquiver d'ici une heure. Et j'irais au ministère taper mon rapport en paix, avant d'aller roupiller chez moi. Et je débrancherais ce téléphone qui me pourri la vie. Parfait.

« Drago ! »

Granger, tout sourire, vient vers nous, suivis par la troupe des indésirables, et de la collègue de Lisa, une blonde à l'air stupide. Je lui rends son sourire de la façon la plus convaincante possible.

« Granger. Quelle surprise ! »

Elle rit, rejetant sa masse de cheveux toujours aussi touffue en arrière. Heureusement pour elle, ça lui va bien, parce que sinon elle aurait l'air d'un bison à poil long.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais t'habituer à m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Pourquoi, on va se marier ? Je dis en plaisantant. »

Elle rit de nouveau, tandis que Weasley hausse un sourcil. Lisa soupire.

« Excusez le, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, Drago peut se montrer charmant quand il a dormi. »

Je la fusille du regard.

« Je ne suis pas charmant ! Je me défends.

- Ça c'est sur, y a pas de risque ! Grince Weasley.

- Ron ! Lui dit Granger en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, sois gentil pour une fois. »

Weasley ronchonne dans sa barbe, et je ris sous cape.

« Alors, que faites-vous dans la vie, Drago ? Demande la blonde en écarquillant ses yeux sur maquillés. »

Je crois qu'elle essaie de battre des cils, mais vu qu'elle s'en est collé des faux, elle est obligée de les écarquiller avant de les fermer à moitié. Le résultat est assez comique, mais on ne peut moins attirant.

Je m'apprête à lui dire que je me prostitue, mais Lisa me lance un regard noir qui signifie clairement « pas de blague stupide s'il te plait ». Apparemment sa copine stupide, en plus de manquer de cervelle, manque aussi d'humour.

« Je travaille au ministère, je répond poliment.

- Ah bon ? S'émerveille-t-elle comme si je lui avais annoncé que je chantais dans un groupe de rock, et dans quelle section ?

- Dans les analyses et potions. »

Sa bouche forme un joli rond, et elle rit. Je lance un regard de secours à Blaise, qui se marre sur son barbecue, le salaud. Mon dimanche s'annonce vraiment merdique. Je ne sais pas comment cette journée va finir, mais je ne vois pas pire que de déjeuner avec Potter et ses deux amis, en plus d'une blonde stupide qui me fait de l'œil peu discrètement. Enfin, ça peut être pire si avant ce soir 1) mon père apprend que je suis amoureux de Potter, ou bien si 2) une comète s'écrase sur la terre et nous plonge dans une nouvelle ère glacière, ou bien 3) une guerre nucléaire commence, et qu'on crève tous ensemble dans le jardin perdu de Blaise.

« Drago ! Appelle Blaise, vient m'aider ! »

Je me retiens de soupirer de soulagement, et rejoins Blaise à côté de son barbecue.

« Alors, tu t'amuses ? Demande-t-il en se marrant.

- Super ! Je dis ironiquement. Qui est cette fille idiote ? »

Il me lance un regard d'excuse.

« C'est Lisa qui a eu cette idée. Elle a tenu absolument à inviter cette fille pour toi. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Si tu me laissais lui dire que tu es amoureux, et d'un mec, elle ne t'arrangerait pas des rendez-vous avec des filles. »

Je soupire.

« Même si je n'étais pas dingue d'un mec, je ne voudrais pas de cette fille.

- Moi non plus, approuve-t-il en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle ne s'assoit pas près de toi.

- Merci ! Je dis, soulagé. »

Finalement, je peux peut-être survivre.

« Tiens, Drago, bois quelque chose ! »

Lisa me met un verre entre les mains, avant de repartir vers sa collègue. Je le pose aussitôt à côté du barbecue. Si je commence à boire alors que je suis fatigué et qu'en plus je n'ai rien mangé, je ne promets pas de ne pas me rouler par terre dans une heure au plus à faire des déclarations enflammées à Potter. Et peut-être même à la blonde.

« Enlève ta veste, tu vas mourir de chaud ! Dit Blaise en posant des steaks dur le grill. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Non, c'est bon. J'ai mis un tee-shirt sous ma veste. »

Il lève la tête vers moi, et fronce les sourcils.

« Encore cette stupide lubie ?

- Ce n'est pas une lubie, je me défends. »

Il pose son pic à viande, et se redresse.

« Si, c'est une lubie. Et une lubie idiote.

- Ecoutes, je l'interromps, je veux bien me promener en tee-shirt ou même torse nu chez toi, tu le sais, mais quand il y a du monde, je n'enlève rien ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as tort. C'est du passé, et tu devrais oublier, comme tout le monde. En plus, vu nos invités, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te gênes. »

Il désigne Potter, Granger et Weasley du regard.

« Ils savent très bien que tu as la marque, et ça depuis que tu l'as.

- Mais je n'aime pas la montrer, ok ? C'est peut-être du passé, mais je n'aime pas la façon dont les gens la regardent. Et puis entre savoir que je l'ai, et la voir sur mon bras, ce n'est pas pareil. »

Blaise secoue la tête, et fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Depuis dix ans, il essaie de m'inciter à me balader les bras nus, ce que je refuse absolument. Les rares fois où la marque des ténèbres était visible sur mon bras, les gens évitaient mon regard, voire s'esquivaient. L'expérience m'a suffit, et depuis je refuse de montrer ma marque en public. Je ne le fais que dans l'intimité, voir chez mes amis proches. Je ne le fais même que rarement quand Jenny est avec moi. Quand je refuse d'enlever ma chemise, ou de découvrir mes bras, elle se contente de lever les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais un gamin idiot.

« Bon, très bien, reprend Blaise. Garde ta veste sur le dos, et meurt de chaud !

- Quoi ? Intervient Lisa qui s'est rapproché de nous pendant qu'on parlait, Drago, tu ne vas pas te balader avec ta veste toute la journée !

- Je ne compte pas rester longtemps, je dis d'un ton d'excuse, et en plus j'ai l'habitude d'avoir une veste ou un vêtement aux manches longues. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Rien dut tout ! Tu auras l'air d'un crétin avec ta veste, et en plus il fait chaud.

- Et puis ça éloignera ta petite amie, me souffle Blaise en me désignant la blonde. »

Lisa commence à tirer sur ma veste, et je jure intérieurement. Je ne sais pas quel est le pire : se promener avec ma marque comme si c'était un tatouage de biker mignon, ou bien l'arborer face à Potter. Bon, ok, Potter sait que j'ai une marque, depuis le départ, mais bon, si je lui rappelle avec que je suis un ex mangemort qu'il déteste, je pense devoir me faire muter avant demain.

Lisa part vers la maison victorieusement avec ma veste, et je soupire en attrapant mon verre. Super.

« Drago ! M'apostrophe la blonde, ne restez pas dans votre coin ! »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil charmeur, avant de s'approcher de moi, et de baisser les yeux sur mon torse. Et fatalement, de mes bras. Je vois ses sourcils se soulever, puis sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand, avant de se refermer.

« Euh… balbutie-t-elle, je crois que Lisa m'appelle ! »

Et elle file dans la maison. Je me tourne vers Blaise et le fusille du regard.

« Oui, parfait, je dis, je l'ai carrément faite fuir !

- Au moins, elle ne t'embêtera plus, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

J'apprécie sa compassion et son optimisme. Retournant les steaks, il m'attrape par l'épaule, et me traîne vers les trois autres, qui discutent tranquillement.

« Alors, de quoi vous parlez ? Demande-t-il en attrapant un verre.

- De Quidditch ! Répond Granger en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es simplement jalouse de ne pas être douée pour ça, plaisante Weasley.

- Tu sais, Ron, répond-elle, il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie. »

Potter se marre, et son regard tombe sur ma marque.

« Il y a aussi les filles, plaisante-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, répond Weasley. »

Granger le fusille du regard.

« Enfin, non, pas vraiment.

- Désolé mon vieux, lui dit Potter avec un clin d'œil, mais tu t'y es mis tout seul. »

Au milieu de leur bavardage, Lisa nous rejoint.

« A table ! Annonce-t-elle. »

**A demain**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre quatre**

« Julie est déjà partie ? Demande Granger en se servant de la salade. »

Je suppose qu'elle parle de la blonde qui s'est enfuie en courant. Je finis mon verre que j'ai gardé, et attrape un plat de pommes de terre.

« Euh, commence Lisa en louchant vers moi, elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

- Ah bon ? Elle semblait en forme pourtant, s'étonne Granger.

- Ce que Lisa essaie de dire, je coupe, légèrement grisé par mon verre que je viens de boire, c'est qu'elle est partie à cause de ça ! »

Je montre mon bras, et lance un regard noir à Blaise. A cause de lui, j'ai fait fuir cette fille comme le dernier des salauds. Ils fixent tous ma marque, et je remets mon bras sous la table. Potter sirote son verre sans s'émouvoir. Weasley hausse un sourcil, puis hausse les épaules, et Hermione sourit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ta marque ? Demande-t-elle. Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait encore faire fuir les gens après tout ce temps !

- Certaines personnes sont restées dans le passé, répond Weasley. La dernière fois, à la boutique, j'ai eu un type qui était complètement parano, et se croyait encore pendant la guerre. »

Granger hausse un sourcil.

« En même temps, je ne trouve pas que les clients de la boutique soient tous très normaux.

- La marque n'est plus qu'un signe quelconque, coupe Potter pendant que Weasley fusille sa fiancée du regard.

- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, dit Blaise en me montrant, mais il refuse toujours de montrer sa marque. »

Ce qui peut se justifier quand un invité prend ses jambes à son coup juste avant de manger.

« Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? Je demande, mal à l'aise. »

Ok, ils sont tous sympa de parler de ma marque comme quelque chose d'innocent, surtout que l'on s'est détesté pendant des années. Mais je préfèrerais qu'on parle d'autre chose que de moi, surtout maintenant que j'ai bu mon verre.

« Bon, bon ! Dit Blaise, on change de sujet. »

Ils commencent à parler des nouveaux articles de Rita Skeeter, et je les écoute sans rien dire. Finalement, j'avais raison, cette journée s'annonce catastrophique. Sans parler du moment où ils ont débattu pour savoir si la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras était effrayante, je crois que c'est une des journées les plus humiliantes de ma vie. Enfin, après 1) la fois où je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans un placard, petit, et que je n'ai pas osé appeler au secours pour ne pas me faire engueuler par mes parents. Quand ils m'ont sortis de là, le lendemain, alors que je pleurais, il y avait tante Bella et son mari, qui se sont bien moqués de moi. Ensuite 2) cette fois, en quatrième année, où ce prof parano m'a changé en fouine devant toute l'école et m'a fait bondir dans tous les sens. Ok, je m'étais conduit comme un crétin, et je pense que j'avais mérité une punition, mais si elle avait été moins humiliante, ç'aurait été génial. Et enfin 3) la fois où Blaise a débarqué chez moi alors que je dansais à moitié nu dans le salon. Franchement, j'ai failli le mettre à la porte quand il s'est mis à se rouler de rire par terre.

Alors qu'ils parlent de l'influence des remèdes moldus chez les médicomages, je me dévoue pour aller chercher de l'eau dans la maison, et je file dans la cuisine. Je remplie le pichet, et m'adosse au plan de travail en soupirant.

« Tu aurais préféré qu'on ne soit pas là. »

Je me tourne vers Potter, sans le regarder dans les yeux. C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

« Non, je dis en croisant les bras nerveusement, c'est juste que je suis fatigué, et que j'aurais préféré rester chez moi à dormir. »

Il croise les bras également, et s'adosse au plan à côté de moi. Je peux sentir sa chaleur si proche, et je sens les poils de mes bras se hérisser.

« Tu as passé la nuit au bureau ?

- Oui.

- Tu le fais souvent. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je suis sur que ça t'arrive aussi de passer beaucoup de temps dans ton bureau.

- Oui, mais je sais aussi rentrer chez moi de temps en temps. »

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un reproche. Au moins, j'aime mon boulot, et je le fais bien.

« J'aime juste ce que je fais, je dis en haussant les épaules.

- Moi aussi. »

Il soupire.

« Tu sais, on savait tous les trois que tu serais là aujourd'hui. »

Je suppose qu'il parle de Granger, Weasley et lui.

« Alors pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

- Parce qu'on a changé, et toi aussi. Depuis tout ce temps, on pourrait au moins essayer de se parler cordialement.

- Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

- Tu veux dire quand tu me parles d'un ton strictement professionnel au boulot, et quand tu évites mon regard ? »

Là, il marque un point. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment par haine que je l'évite. Ce serait plutôt pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Il y a longtemps que je suis passé à autre chose, je dis. Je ne vous déteste plus comme avant.

- Alors soyons amis. »

Il me tend une main, que je ne prends pas.

« Tu sais, je continue, quand j'étais à Poudlard, portant avec fierté le nom de mon père. Quand je devais faire honneur à ce nom, et que je portais les couleurs de Serpentard, je vous voyais parfois, tous les trois, riant ensemble. Peut-être que j'étais jaloux. »

Je hausse à nouveau les épaules.

« Ou bien c'était pour autre chose. Mais je vous haïssais. On était de deux mondes différents. Ma marque, peut-être qu'elle ne signifie plus rien pour vous, mais pour moi, elle en a encore.

- Tu veux dire que tu croyais en cette marque quand on te l'a faite ? Demande ironiquement Potter.

- Non. Mais elle me rappelle que l'on peut faire de mauvais choix, et que certaines choses auraient pu être différentes. Parfois, je comprends la réaction des gens comme Julie. Cette marque représente la mort et la souffrance.

- Mais peu importe ce qu'elle représente, ou représentait. Aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie. Et c'est ce que tu es maintenant qui compte. »

J'esquisse un sourire.

« Tu as sans doute raison.

- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de devenir notre ami ?

- Ça veut dire que je suis prêt à apprendre à connaître la belette et sa copine. »

Il grimace.

« Apelle-les au moins par leur nom.

- Si je fais ça, ce sera beaucoup moins drôle. »

Il se met à rire, et je m'aperçois que c'est la première fois qu'on a une aussi longue conversation, et aussi qu'il rit en ma présence sans se moquer.

« Bon, alors tu as terminé els analyses ? Demande-t-il. »

Je sais qu'il demande ça pour changer de sujet, mais j'acquiesce de la tête.

« Oui. Je dois taper le rapport demain. Il s'agit d'un poison à base d'algue de sirène, de racine de mandragore et de gouttes de _silium_.

- Poison rare, conclu-t-il en se grattant le menton. Mais entièrement sorcier.

- C'est le genre de poison que l'on créé soi-même. Il s'agit donc d'un sorcier doté d'une connaissance avancé en potion. Le dosage était parfait. Mort fulgurante.

- Il doit être né-moldu.

- A cause des seringues ? C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Il a adapté son poison sur les seringues pour les injecter plus facilement.

- Mais il peut s'agir de n'importe qui, à part ça. Notre homme n'est pas forcément expert en potion, ou bien médicomage.

- Il faudrait déjà enquêter sur les endroits où l'on peut trouver les différents ingrédients.

- Oui. Et établir un premier profil. »

On reste un moment à réfléchir, adossés côte à côte.

« Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Regardes-moi dans les yeux. »

Sa demande me surprend autant qu'elle me déstabilise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insiste autant avec cette histoire ?

« S'il te plait. »

Tout en soupirant, je lève finalement les yeux, et rencontre les siens, plus verts que jamais, qui me scrutent attentivement. Je déglutis difficilement, sans pouvoir rien dire. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je ne suis pas trop transparent. Parce qu'en ce moment, je serais incapable de mentir sur quoi que ce soit le concernant.

J'arrive à me mettre dans des situations impossibles, non ?

« Merci, dit-il tout bas. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Il faut que je quitte son regard. Ou bien que je quitte la pièce, voir le pays. J'inspire, et tourne la tête vers le mur. Je m'aperçois que je m'étais tourné vers lui, et je m'écarte d'un bond.

« Désolé, je dis sans trop savoir de quoi je m'excuse. »

Enfin si, je sais. Je m'excuse d'avoir envie de l'embrasser. Et aussi de le trouver sexy avec ce jean alors qu'il me parle professionnellement de poison. Sans parler de mon attitude bizarre.

Il attrape le pichet, et esquisse un sourire.

« Bon, je leur apporte l'eau, sinon ils vont se demander où on a été la puiser. »

Je hoche la tête, et il file dans le jardin, croisant Blaise qui entre en haussant un sourcil. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ?

« On se demandait ce que vous pouviez bien faire ! Dit-il. Hermione pensait que vous étiez en train de vous entretuer. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

« Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Quel regard ! »

Je le fusille du regard.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Avec tant de mauvaise fois, on pourrait refaire la mafia.

« Je parle de la façon dont tu dévorais Potter des yeux quand je suis ent… »

Il écarquille les yeux, et ouvre la bouche.

« Oh merde ! Me dit-il. C'est de lui que tu es raide dingue ? »

Pour toute réponse, je me frappe le front du plat de la main.

« Cries le plus fort, au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas entendu dans tous le sud de l'Angleterre. »

Il s'adosse à côté de moi.

« Oh merde ! Répète-t-il. Potter !

- Oui, Potter ! Je dis. C'est désastreux, hein ? »

Il prend un air songeur.

« Je ne pense pas. Vous vous entendez bien maintenant non ?

- Oui, mais de là à coucher ensemble, il y a quelques milliers de kilomètres.

- Oui, bon. Je veux dire, ça aurait pu être…

- Pire ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a pire que de tomber amoureux d'un héros national qui est mon ancien ennemi et en plus est uniquement attiré par les femmes ? »

Il croise les bras tranquillement.

« Oui, il y a pire.

- Ah bon ? Vas-y, cites-moi un exemple !

- Ton père pourrait le savoir. »

Il rit à sa blague, et je m'enfouis la tête entre les mains. La situation est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Et je suis entouré de comiques.

« Au lieu de faire des blagues débiles, si tu m'apportais une corde ?

- Tu dramatises ! Dit-il. Après tout, à part les liaisons que lui prêtent les journaux, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il préfère. Et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait détesté ta façon de le regarder. »

J'ouvre la bouche en grand.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que j'ai été assez stupide pour le regarder comme un amoureux transi !

- Non, pas vraiment. Tu l'as juste regardé intensément. Enfin, de la manière que tu as de regarder les personnes que tu aimes. Quand on ne te connaît pas, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste troublant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ai compris. »

Oui, enfin, il n'est pas non plus complètement débile. Il doit se douter de quelque chose.

« Et d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de MON regard ? »

Il hausse les épaules. Je parie qu'il va encore me raconter une de ses théories foireuses.

« Ben, tu sais bien ! Un regard intense, quoi. Mais je pense que les regards comme ça varient d'une personne à l'autre, et donc on ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'ils signifient…

- Blaise ?

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, bon, je disais ça pour te remonter le moral.

- Et si tu te tiens aux faits ?

- Tu es amoureux du seul type avec qui tu n'as aucune chance, et en plus il est grandement possible que maintenant il le sache. »

Je pique un fard, et il me tapote l'épaule.

« Je sais ce que tu penses : ta vie est foutue. »

**A demain**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews, même anonymes, en plus certaines me font vraiment rire lol**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre cinq**

Je suis un bon employé. Vraiment.

Sans compter mes heures supplémentaires, voir les nuits que je passe ici, je suis un employé ponctuel, qui travaille avec assiduité, et qui arrive à bout de chaque analyse, même si c'est celle d'un ver de terre myope à qui on a greffé des cheveux.

Non, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais analysé de ver de terre, encore moins qui ai des cheveux, mais c'est un exemple. J'ai dû analyser des centaines, voir des milliers d'échantillons de sang, de potions sans noms ou de flacons louches, et ça sans la moindre plainte. Parce que 1) j'aime mon boulot, ensuite 2) je n'aime pas faire de remous, et 3) je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je me plaindrais, vu que j'adore analyser des flacons louches.

Donc, si on comptabilise toute ma durée de vie en tant qu'expert en potions et ingrédients magiques, j'ai bien le droit parfois de m'accorder une pause pour dormir, même si j'ai un rapport à taper. Surtout que Jenny le tape pour nous.

Je suis irréprochable, vraiment.

Du moins, c'est ce que j'essaie de me faire croire, affalé dans ma chaise de bureau, à somnoler tranquillement pendant que Jenny met la touche finale à notre rapport.

Encre que j'ai eue toute la nuit pour rattraper ma nuit passée au laboratoire samedi soir. Mais comment voulez-vous dormir après une journée pareille ?

Je ne l'ai pas racontée en détails à Jenny, mais ma tête de déterré lui a suffit pour se charger du rapport, et pour m'ordonner de piquer un somme dans mon bureau. A ce rythme, je vais avoir besoin d'une cure de sommeil, voir de vacances prolongées au Mexique.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Je hoche négativement la tête, et Jenny entre dans mon bureau. Elle s'assoit sur un coin du bureau.

« Tu ne devais pas passer à ta boutique ?

- Si.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

- Parce que j'attendais que tu ais finis de taper le rapport.

- C'est fait ! Dit-elle victorieusement. Je l'ai envoyé au bureau des aurors. Potter et Piers l'auront dès qu'ils reviendront. »

Je lève la tête vers elle.

« Ils ne sont pas là ?

- Non. Ils enquêtent dans quelques boutiques, d'après le premier rapport oral qu'un certain expert leur a fourni hier après-midi. »

Je sens mes joues rougir légèrement.

« Désolé. On discutait de l'affaire, alors je lui en ai parlé.

- Pas grave, mais j'aimerais ne pas taper ces longs rapports pour rien, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et puis Potter en a parlé avec son amie comme ça. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Son amie ?

- Oui, Hermione Granger. Elle travaille à l'hôpital comme médicomage, non ?

- Oui, je dis, soulagé. »

Quel crétin ! J'étais prêt à monter aux rideaux parce qu'il aurait pu avoir une petite amie. Soyons sérieux, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit avec quelqu'un. Et les chances que ce quelqu'un, s'il existe, soit un homme, sont d'environ une sur un million. Parfait.

« Allez, va à la boutique ! Reprend Jenny. Et ensuite, rentre chez toi, il est déjà tard. Tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux. »

J'acquiesce, et me lève en m'étirant.

« Tu as raison, je vais faire un saut à la boutique, puis rentrer directement chez moi. Appelles-moi s'il y a du nouveau avant que tu quittes le bureau. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Je pars dans à peine une heure, donc il y a peu de chance que l'enquête avance d'ici là. Quant au reste, je ne t'appellerais certainement pas ! Tu dois dormir ! »

Elle martèle le dernier mot comme une institutrice parlerait à un élève de maternelle un peu idiot. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'attrape ma veste, et l'enfile, avant de quitter le bureau en dénouant légèrement ma cravate. Je me rends dans le hall du ministère, et transplane depuis une cheminée vers le chaudron baveur.

« Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy.

- Bonjour, Tom, je salue le vieil homme édenté. »

Il s'incline légèrement derrière son bar, et je traverse sa salle à moitié pleine d'un pas rapide.

« Je ne fais que passer, mais je repasserais certainement dans la semaine.

- Bien, monsieur. Bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée, Tom. »

Je sors dans l'arrière cours, et sors ma baguette. Je tapote le mur de briques, et l'arche apparaît bientôt devant moi. Je la franchis, et remonte le chemin de traverse en regardant quelques boutiques. J'arrive devant le numéro 93, et souris devant la vitrine aux couleurs flashantes des _farces pour sorciers facétieux_.

Je continue jusqu'au numéro 124, et j'entre dans ma boutique, jetant un coup d'œil fier à l'enseigne brillante.

_Smoking Potion_

Le nom n'est pas de moi. J'ai laissé mon associé s'en occuper. Surtout que c'est lui qui tient la boutique la plupart du temps, je ne m'en occupe que quelques jours par mois. Je m'occupe surtout de réaliser les potions qu'on y vend, et qu'il n'a pas le temps de toutes faire.

« Salut ! Je dis en entrant. »

La vieille dame qui paye ses achats se tourne vers moi, et me salue de la tête comme si je m'adressais à elle.

« Salut, répond Jack en riant quand elle sort. »

Il range un flacon dans une étagère, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène un jour de travail aussi tôt ?

- Jenny m'a mis dehors, je dis. Tu la connais…

- Vu ta tête, je comprends qu'elle t'ait mis dehors. Tu as l'air d'avoir pas dormis depuis deux jours.

- C'est le cas.

- On peut savoir la raison ?

- Vaut mieux pas.

- Ok. Tu sais où m'trouver si t'as envie de te confier. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Oui, t'inquiète. »

Bizarrement, quand je suis avec Jack, je me mets à parler comme lui au bout de quelques minutes. C'est effrayant de voir à quel point sa manière « cool » de parler déteint sur moi. Bientôt, je vais m'exprimer uniquement par monosyllabes.

« Bon, alors, les dernières nouvelles ?

- La routine, vieux. Encore que j'ai quelques fous qui viennent, comme d'hab.

- Raconte moi ça, ça me changera des vers de terre.

- Quels vers de terre ?

- Laisse tomber. »

Je me réveille en sursaut, réveillé par un bruit, ce qui me semble être à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Sans regarder l'heure, je me redresse dans le lit, et tend l'oreille.

Jenny qui aurait envoyé un hibou ? Bien possible, vu que j'ai débranché le téléphone en rentrant.

Tout en jurant contre le manque de tranquillité quand on essaie de dormir, je me lève, et sors de la chambre. Je traverse le couloir en bâillant, et entre dans le salon. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

Personne. J'ai dû rêver de hiboux. Je me retourne pour aller me recoucher, quand je vois la porte d'entrée, grande ouverte.

La peur monte immédiatement en moi, et je regrette d'avoir laissé ma baguette dans la chambre. Et aussi de ne pas avoir allumé la lumière.

Je me dirige lentement vers la porte, que je referme sans bruit. Puis je me tourne vers le salon, le cœur battant. Bon, il y a forcément une explication rationnelle. 1) je l'ai mal fermée tout à l'heure, et elle s'est rouverte avec un courant d'air. 2) j'ai été cambriolé, ou bien 3) il y a quelqu'un dans la maison.

Je pris intérieurement pour que j'aie tout simplement mal fermé la porte. Surtout qu'elle n'est même pas protégée contre les sorts. N'importe qui peut l'ouvrir.

Merde, dire que Jenny me serine à longueur de temps d'installer des protections magiques !

Juré, si c'est une fausse alerte, j'installe dès demain une batterie de sorts d'alarmes dignes de Maugrey Fol Œil !

Je m'avance vers la cuisine, retenant ma respiration comme si c'était elle qui faisait le plus de bruit.

Je marche sur la pointe des pieds sur la moquette, quand une main me saisit par le cou.

Je pousse un cri de frayeur, qu'une main étouffe en se plaquant sur mes lèvres.

Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent, mais je sens l'adrénaline monter, tandis que la personne qui me tient me plaque contre elle.

« Je vais enlever ma main, souffle une voix à mon oreille. Mais tu vas me promettre de la fermer, ok ? »

Sa voix est modifiée par un sort, et je comprends qu'il n'est pas un simple cambrioleur. C'est un sorcier, et certainement pas un représentant en brosses à cheveux qui s'est égaré.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Merde.

La main se retire de mon visage, le gant qui la revêt glissant sur ma joue. La main qui me tient le cou se relâche légèrement, mais me tient toujours fermement en me bloquant les épaules et le torse.

J'essaie de garder mon sang froid, et d'identifier le type.

Merde, je ne peux même pas savoir sa taille !

« Tu as fait de jolies analyses dernièrement, mec. »

Il parle sans vraiment poser de questions, et je ne réponds rien de toute façon.

Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

Ah non, ce serait trop con de mourir comme ça, sans même savoir tué par qui, et en plus à peine habillé. Je ne veux pas qu'on retrouve mon cadavre en caleçon, baignant dans le sang…

Enfin, si ce type utilise du poison, pour le sang, c'est plutôt râpé.

Eh merde, je déraille complètement !

Un type m'étrangle à moitié, il va certainement me tuer, et tout ce que j'arrive à penser, c'est que je suis à moitié nu ! C'est l'adrénaline, ça doit me rendre dingue. La masse de sang qui afflue doit court-circuiter mon cerveau.

Le type rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille, me balayant les yeux de son souffle.

« Ce serait con que ce soit tes dernières analyses, non ? Continue-t-il. »

Tenu comme je suis, je ne peux pas le frapper e arrière, de plus il immobilise mes bras. Si je donne un coup de pied en arrière, il est probable que je n'arrive pas à bien bouger ma jambe, et il me tuera sans doute immédiatement.

Dans un sursaut de défense, je donne une vive impulsion en arrière. Le type relâche prise légèrement, et j'en profite pour donner un violent coup de coude dans son ventre.

Il se plie en deux sous la douleur, et je m'élance vers la porte. J'ai fais deux pas quand un bras me saisit l'épaule, et me retourne de force. Son poing s'abat sur mon visage, et je tombe en arrière.

Un liquide chaud s'écoule sur mon visage, et vu la douleur, je dirais que mon nez doit être cassé. Merde, merde, vite !

J'essaie de me relever, mais le type est plus rapide, et me saisit par les cheveux. Il me redresse, et me rebloque contre lui avec force. Puis il pose sa main qui me tient sur mon nez, et appuie légèrement.

La douleur me donne la nausée, et je retiens un haut le cœur.

« Bien essayé mec, mais tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire.

- Va te faire foutre ! Je crache. »

Il éclate de rire, sa voix déformée magiquement résonnant dans la pièce.

« T'es courageux, mais c'est pas ça qui t'aidera. »

Je le sens fouiller dans la poche de sa veste. Il prend quelque chose, puis je l'entends ouvrir une petite boîte. Peu après, quelque chose de fin et de froid se pose sur mon cou.

Je sens mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque, et je me fige, tétanisé.

Une seringue.

« Je vois que tu commences à piger dans quelle situation t'es, souffle le type dans mon oreille. »

Il place la seringue devant mon visage. Elle contient un produit verdâtre, qui ressemble au poison que j'ai analysé pour Potter. Et il semble que je vais en tester les effets ce soir.

Mon Dieu. Ou n'importe qui. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide là.

Je vais crever comme ça. Je veux dire seul. Sans aide. Dire que j'avais peur que Potter ai compris que je l'aimais. Eh bien pour le moment, c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Le premier, c'est de savoir si je vais survivre. Et surtout, comment je vais faire pour me tirer de cette merde.

Le type presse légèrement la seringue, et quelques gouttes de la potion s'échappent de l'aiguille.

« Alors voilà, reprend-il, tes analyses, tu les oublies. Et puis tu vas arrêter de fouiner dans mes affaires, ok ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour l'envoyer chier, mais je me contente de déglutir.

« Sinon, je tuerais tes petits copains les aurors. Et toi avec. »

J'inspire à fond, puis j'esquisse un sourire.

Un peu de sang glisse entre mes lèvres, et son goût de rouille envahit ma bouche.

« C'est toi qui as pas compris, je dis. »

Je me redresse un peu, la seringue toujours contre mon cou.

« De quoi ? Crache-t-il.

- Non seulement on ne va pas arrêter nos analyses, mais en plus on va t'arrêter !

- Tu as l'air confiant. Tu n'as pas peur de crever ? Demande-t-il en appuyant un peu plus l'aiguille sur ma peau. »

Je secoue lentement la tête.

« Tu peux me tuer si tu veux, l'enquête continuera. On te retrouvera, et on t'arrêtera ! »

Il rit de nouveau, confiant.

« Dommage que tu ne sois plus là pour aider l'enquête alors, chuchote-t-il. »

J'esquisse un geste pour bouger, mais il appuie sur la seringue, et je sens l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon cou. Il injecte le liquide, avant de retirer violemment la seringue.

Aussitôt, je me sens paralysé, et ma vue se brouille.

Il me lâche, et mes jambes se dérobent. Je tombe sur la moquette, à genoux. Puis je tombe en avant, et m'écroule par terre, avec l'impression que je vais vomir.

« Adieu, mec ! J'entends au dessus de moi. »

J'entends des pas, puis la porte d'entrée qui claque.

Je voudrais me relever, mais au moment où je me fais cette réflexion, une douleur fulgurante, sourde, éclate dans tout mon corps.

J'ai l'impression que mes veines fondent, que mon sang brûle, et je ne vois plus rien. Mes os me font mal, et j'ouvre la bouche pour hurler tellement j'ai mal. Mais aucun son ne sort, et la douleur qui consume mes membres s'accentue encore, si c'est possible.

Je vais mourir.

Et sur cette dernière pensée, tout devient noir.

**Oui, je sais, ce chapitre se finit assez connement, et vous allez me harceler, mais patience, la suite demain**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois, je suis chaque fois ravie d'en trouver autant quand je rentre du boulot lol**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre six**

Brumeux.

Tout est brumeux ; je flotte dans du coton, épais et sombre.

Mon cerveau est anesthésié, et j'ai du mal à aligner mes pensées en ordre.

Je ne sens pas mon corps. Ou plutôt, je ne le sens plus. Ce qui est peut-être une évolution positive vu la douleur qui m'a plongée dans cet état.

Je suis mort, je pense.

Et je n'imaginais pas vraiment mourir ainsi. Je veux dire, on imagine tous une mort « parfaite », vu qu'elle est inévitable. Plus jeune, je pensais mourir tué par Voldemort, pour ne pas avoir réussi une quelconque mission dont je ne voulais pas. Et après…

Après, je m'imaginais mourir en vieillard, tout entouré de gosses qui me demanderaient des histoires, ou bien m'embêteraient pendant que j'essaierais de planter des légumes. Je m'endormirais dans mon fauteuil, près du feu, et je ne me réveillerais jamais.

Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais partagé cette idée avec Blaise. C'est mon ami, mais je suis sur qu'il m'aurait dit qu'elle correspond tout à fait à mon image maniaque. Peut-être.

Ou bien je pensais mourir dans un accident, un truc con, voir une maladie, qui m'aurait emporté dans la fleur de l'âge, alors que je commençais à accomplir certaines choses.

Des idées débiles quoi, et qui ne m'ont pas beaucoup servies. Je suis mort, et en plus 1) je n'oublierais jamais la douleur effroyable du poison dans mes veines, j'ai souffert comme jamais, 2) je meurs jeune, et en plus je n'ai rien accompli de vraiment remarquable, sauf peut-être ma boutique. Et 3) je meurs presque nu. Je veux dire, on va retrouver mon corps, certainement.

J'imagine les journaux « _on a retrouvé le corps d'un homme, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. La voisine choquée_ _raconte…_ »

Génial. Et je ne saurais jamais qui m'a tué. Enfin, sauf si même mort, je peux suivre l'enquête.

Mouais, tu parles ! On n'est pas dans Gosth. Et pour l'instant, même si je retrouve mes capacités intellectuelles peu à peu, je suis toujours dans cette brume noire.

Rien d'autre. Juste une brume où je flotte, et mes pensées qui s'entrechoquent.

Aïe.

La douleur. Elle ne me manquait pas, mais elle se réveille sous mon crâne. Preuve que j'en ai encore un. Elle irradie doucement, jusqu'à devenir sourde, et se propage dans mes membres.

Peut-être que je ne suis pas mort, si j'arrive à avoir si mal.

« Drago… »

On dirait que quelqu'un m'appelle. Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une voix céleste. Juste à un bruit de fond, très discret, mais qui fait exploser des étoiles dans mon cerveau.

« Drago… »

C'est plus fort, cette fois. La voix m'est familière. Mais tellement loin de la brume où je suis encore.

« Drago… »

De plus en plus fort. Et la brume s'écarte un peu plus. Je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette voix, mais on dirait qu'elle me sort de cette brume. Et j'ai de plus en plus mal, à croire que je retrouve l'usage de mes membres.

Un grincement, comme celui d'une porte. Peut-être celle de chez moi. Alors je ne suis pas mort, parce que je n'entendrais pas la porte.

« Merde, Drago ! »

Cette fois, la voix est au dessus de moi, et la brume disparaît totalement.

Je suis allongé sur de la moquette, certainement celle de l'entrée. Et je sens chacun de mes membres, même s'ils sont extrêmement douloureux.

Une main me touche l'épaule, et j'ouvre un œil.

La main me redresse, et je me retrouve assis. Ma vue vacille, et par moment je ne vois plus rien.

« Oh merde ! Répète Jenny. Quand je t'ai vu dans l'entrée, j'ai pensé que tu avais bu et que tu t'étais écroulé. »

Je m'appuie sur elle, et me relève sur mes jambes tremblantes. Elles me font un mal de chien, mais je crois que je peux à peu près tenir debout.

« Putain, Drago, tu as du sang plein la tronche ! S'écrit Jenny. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Soif… »

C'est un miracle que j'arrive à parler.

Jenny m'attrape par les épaules, et me traîne dans la salle de bains. Enfin, je crois, vu que je vois plutôt flou. J'entends le bruit de l'eau, puis elle me tend un gobelet. Je l'attrape, et le bois entièrement.

Je pose à peine le gobelet qu'elle me saisit le visage, et touche mon nez.

Je pousse un cri de douleur.

« Fais gaffe ! Je m'écrie, il est cassé ! »

Son visage apparaît devant moi, et ma vue s'éclaire juste assez pour que je vois son air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Mes jambes me font trop mal, je me laisse tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Disons que les trucs qu'on nous apprend en formation… tu sais, ces conneries de se faire vomir pour cracher une potion, ou bien de jeter un sort pour en analyser les effets ?

- Oui ?

- Bah ça sert à rien. »

Je ris tout seul à mes bêtises, et m'arrête soudain en me tenant le crâne. Merde, j'ai un mal de chien !

« Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! »

Elle me relève en me tenant par les épaules. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle pouvait avoir autant de poigne.

« Attend, donne moi des fringues ! Dis-je. »

Elle me lâche, et je vacille sur mes jambes.

« T'es bien un mec ! Râle-t-elle. Mais bon, si t'es assez en forme pour me réclamer des fringues, je crois que tu peux prendre le temps d'enfiler un jean. »

Elle disparaît dans le couloir, et revient quelques minutes après avec un jean, qu'elle me jette.

« Allez, dépêche toi de l'enfiler.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Cinq heures ? Six ? »

Je ne la distingue pas bien, mais je la sens me dévisager.

« Drago, dit-elle d'une voix calme mais nerveuse, il est bientôt deux heures de l'après-midi. »

Je jure en enfilant le jean. Merde ! On a perdu du temps.

« Je pensais que tu devrais dormir plus longtemps, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais te couvrir pour la matinée, explique-t-elle, nerveuse. Mais à midi, je me suis dis que c'était bizarre, et que ce n'était pas ton genre, donc je suis venue. »

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Drago, depuis combien de temps tu étais sur le sol ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je dirais depuis environ une ou deux heures du matin. »

C'est à son tour de jurer.

« Bon allez, maintenant on va à…

- Donnes-moi ta baguette d'abord.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Je soupire, et tends la main.

« Ta baguette, vite ! »

Sans rien dire, elle me la met dans la main, et je referme mes doigts sur le morceau de bois que je distingue mal. Je la pose sur mon bras, en espérant avoir assez de force pour supporter l'extraction.

« _Sangio_ ! Dis-je. »

Devant mes yeux flous, une tache rouge apparaît, et je fais apparaître une fiole, dans laquelle se glisse mon sang.

Je me sens vaciller, et mon bras me fait mal, mais j'inspire profondément, et tend la fiole ainsi que la baguette à Jenny en réprimant mon envie de vomir.

Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire ça avec les corps étrangers de l'organisme.

« T'es barge ! S'écrit Jenny en m'attrapant par le bras. Une extraction, dans ton état !

- Je voulais prélever mon sang tant que le poison s'y trouve encore. »

J'entends un bref sanglot.

« Jenny…

- C'est rien, dit-elle. Viens, on va à l'hôpital maintenant. Et tu auras intérêt à me dire en détail ce qu'il s'est passé. »

J'acquiesce docilement, mais surtout parce qu'elle me permet de ne pas m'écrouler par terre. Elle resserre sa prise sur mon bras, puis nous fait transplaner. On atterrit vite, mais je n'entends pas les bruits de l'hôpital.

Même sans la voir, je reconnais l'alcôve dans laquelle on vient d'atterrir.

« Jenny, je dis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait au ministère ? »

Si elle veut analyser mon sang, elle choisit mal son moment. J'arrive à me donner une contenance en me tenant à elle et au mur, mais je ne distingue pas ses traits, et mon corps me fait tellement mal que je dois me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour ne pas vomir.

« Je préviens des aurors. »

Je me sens tomber, et elle me rattrape de justesse. Ah non, pas ça !

En plus, avec ma chance, elle va tomber sur le seul auror que je ne veux pas voir, surtout dans cet état : Potter.

« Si tu fais ça, dis-je, je me flingue ! »

Je vois une main devant mon visage, et je comprends qu'elle balaie mes protestations.

« Ecoute, Drago, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune réplique, je suis peut-être conne, mais pas encore assez pour ne pas comprendre qu'on t'a agressé, et que celui qui a fait ça est certainement l'assassin des cinq types de l'autre jour. »

Elle enfonce ce qui doit être un doigt dans ma poitrine.

« Donc je préviens Potter et Piers, parce que je sais que sinon tu ne préviendrais personne. »

Je ne réponds rien, vu qu'elle a raison. A savoir que je préfèrerais crever plutôt que de rapporter comme un gosse aux aurors ce qu'on m'a fait.

« Ecoute, dis-je avec presque un peu d'assurance, je me sens parfaitement bien, et de toutes façons, rapporter tout ça aux aurors ne sert à rien. Ça ne changera rien.

- T'es vraiment con, quand tu t'y mets ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Enfin, je crois.

« Bon, attends-moi là ! »

Comme si j'avais le choix, de toute façon.

Elle me laisse appuyé contre le mur, et file hors de ma vue brouillée.

Et voilà, elle va prévenir Potter. Et je suis habillé n'importe comment, je ne vois rien et je suis plein de sang. Ultra sexy, quoi. Bon, je devrais pouvoir transplaner, non ? Vite, avant qu'elle revienne !

Je me redresse, et enlève ma main du mur. Bon, va falloir faire vite avant que je m'écroule. Je me concentre en vitesse, sur l'hôpital, puis ferme les yeux, et sur une dernière inspiration, je transplane.

J'atterris dans un lieu plein de bruits et de gens, et je sens que j'ai réussis. Mais au même instant, ma nausée remonte, et mes membres lâchent.

Je m'écroule sur le sol froid, et entend des exclamations peu distinctes autour de moi. Des bras me relèvent, et on m'emmène en me parlant, même si je ne comprends rien.

Les bruits disparaissent, je dois être dans une chambre. On m'assoit sur un lit, et je m'appuie sur mes mains pour ne pas tomber.

Ma vision floue l'est un peu moins, et je distingue presque bien mes genoux.

« Monsieur ? »

Je lève la tête ers la forme blanche qui me parle. Une médicomage, qui disparaît aussitôt par la porte.

Sympa, le service, ici. Non, vraiment, heureusement qu'elle s'occupe de moi, sinon j'irais vraiment mal.

« Monsieur ? »

Deuxième forme blanche qui apparaît, cette fois un médicomage. Je le fixe en me demandant s'il va se tirer et si tous les médecins de l'hôpital vont défiler comme ça. Pourtant, je suis habillé. Pas de quoi fuir.

Je me souviens que je porte un tee-shirt qui ne cache rien de ma marque sur le bras, et je jure. Merde ! Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit tirée.

Le médicomage s'approche, et se penche. Je crois qu'il m'ausculte en vitesse le visage.

« Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui. »

Je crois que je devrais me retenir de parler, si je ne veux pas gerber sur lui. Je crois que si la marque l'a pas fait fuir, lui vomir dessus réussirait parfaitement la mission.

« On va vous examinez, monsieur. »

Fais-moi ce que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas de m'achever avant.

Il sort, et une autre forme entre. Je crois que c'est la médicomage de tout à l'heure.

« T'as de la visite ! »

Je reconnais la voix, et plisse les yeux, même si je ne vois pas plus.

« Granger ? »

Si c'est elle, pourquoi elle s'est tirée ? A moins bien sur qu'elle m'ait ramené…

« Non mais je rêve ! S'écrit Jenny en entrant près de la forme de Granger. »

Merde.

**A demain**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde Alors j'ai vu que vous m'aviez laissé des reviews, sauf que le site bug encore, et que je n'ai rien reçu mdr, donc dès que je les reçois j'y répondrais, ne vous inquiétez pas! lol**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre sept**

La forme de Jenny s'approche de moi, suivie de deux autres formes qui doivent sans doute être celles de Potter et son collègue niaiseux.

Je vous l'avais dit, j'ai une chance folle.

« Ouvre la fenêtre, que je m'en jette, dis-je en me redressant comme si j'allais parfaitement bien. »

C'est fou ce que les apparences peuvent vous faire faire. J'arrive presque à me convaincre moi-même que je tiens la forme.

« Franchement, je me demande pourquoi je ne t'en jette pas moi-même ! S'écrit Jenny. »

Elle a sa voix des rares moments où elle pourrait tuer une armée de mangemorts à elle toute seule, et je suis bien content de ne pas voir son visage. Rien que sa voix, c'est terrifiant ; je vous laisse imaginer le spectacle quand on a en plus son visage furieux devant soi.

« Transplaner dans ton état ! Continue-t-elle. Juste après une extraction de sang en plus ! Vraiment, avec ces idées complètements connes, je me demande comment t'as fait pour survivre jusqu'ici ! »

Ses cris remplissent la chambre, et je suis sur que la moitié de l'hôpital, voir de la ville, en profite.

« Je vais gerber, je réponds. »

Très poétique, et surtout tellement réconfortant.

Retour de la forme blanche numéro deux, qui s'arrête près de Granger.

« Ah, tu t'en occupes, Hermione ?

- Oui, répond-elle.

- Ok, je te laisse alors.

- Merci, John. Tu pourrais prévenir Blaise aussi ? Je crois qu'il aimera venir. »

La forme blanche numéro deux se tire, et je me tourne vers Granger.

« C'est çà, passe un communiqué aussi tant que t'y es ! »

Je désigne la porte. Enfin, je crois.

« Allez, dégagez ! »

Personne ne bouge.

« Si t'étais pas dans cet état, dit Jenny, je t'en foutrais une tellement fort que tu fermerais enfin ta gueule. »

Oulah, elle est vulgaire. Signe qu'elle a passé le stade de la fureur. Là, j'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreau. Voir à la fermer, carrément. Granger s'approche.

« Bon, et si tu nous disais ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? »

Elle tâte mon nez, et je prends sur moi de ne pas crier de douleur.

« Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là, je réponds. »

Elle sort sa baguette, et d'un sort rapide, mon nez se ressoude, et elle nettoie le sang de mon visage. Elle se redresse légèrement.

« Bon, déjà, tu as meilleure mine. »

Elle range sa baguette, et me touche les arcades en fixant mes yeux, ou bien mon front. Enfin, dans cette zone quoi.

« Et maintenant, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé en détails. Mais avant, dis-moi exactement ce que tu arrives à voir. »

J'essaie de me dégager de sa poigne de fer.

« Comment t'as su que je voyais rien ?

- Tu ne m'as pas reconnu quand je suis entrée. En temps normal, tu me repère à dix kilomètres pour m'éviter.

- Très drôle, je grimace.

- Tu ne vois rien ? S'inquiète Jenny. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que les mecs jouent aux durs, et qu'ils aiment faire semblant de ne rien sentir, répond Granger à ma place. »

Granger s'écarte, et va chercher ce qui semble être des potions. Potter s'approche.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande-t-il. Pour l'instant, Jenny nous a juste dit que c'était certainement le type qui a tué les cinq sorciers. »

J'acquiesce.

« C'était lui. Il n'est pas très content qu'on fouine dans ses affaires. Il s'est introduit chez moi.

- Ce qui n'est pas dur, vu que tu n'as aucune protection, fait remarquer Jenny. »

La garce.

« Ouais, bon, j'ai entendu du bruit, alors je me suis levé, et il m'a sauté dessus.

- Sans ta baguette ? Demande Jenny.

- Je ne dors pas avec. J'ai quand même réussis à m'écarter, mais il m'a pété le nez. Et ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires, et il m'a planté sa seringue dans le cou.

- C'est le type dont tu m'as parlé ? Demande Granger à Potter.

- Oui. Il connaît les habitudes moldues et sorcières.

- Il portait des gants ? Demande Granger.

- Oui. Comment tu sais ça ?

- Typiquement moldu. Pour ne pas laisser de traces.

- Tu n'as pas vu son visage ? Reprend Potter.

- Non. Il se tenait derrière moi. Il m'a injecté son truc, et puis il est parti. Je me suis réveillé ensuite quand Jenny est entrée, tout à l'heure. »

Granger fait un bruit de bouche qui n'annonce rien de bon.

« S'il t'a attaqué en pleine nuit, tu as dû rester inconscient au moins dix heures. Tu sais ce qu'il t'a injecté ?

- Non, mais je me suis prélevé du sang. Jenny l'analysera.

- Bonne idée, même si s'extraire magiquement du sang dans ton état est complètement stupide. »

Elle me tend un gobelet de potion.

« Tiens. Je vais te demander de me décrire tout tes symptômes, ok ? »

Celle là, je l'attendais.

« Euh… je commence. »

Elle semble comprendre, puisqu'elle se tourne vers les autres.

« Bon, maintenant que vous avez la déposition, vous pouvez sortir. »

Potter et Piers sortent, suivis par Jenny.

« Je vais commencer les analyses, je repasse dans une heure ou deux. »

Elle s'en va visiblement à contre cœur, mais quitte la chambre, et Hermione referme la porte.

« Bon, à nous deux ! Plaisante Granger. »

Allongé dans le lit, je comate, assommé par les potions. Ma vue qui revient peu à peu tangue, et j'ai le mal de mer. Je suis donc dans un état extatique, comparé à quelques heures avant.

Après m'avoir examiné de partout, Granger m'a assommé de potions, et je suis tombé endormi comme une masse, pour me réveiller une heure après.

Je me redresse dans le lit, et Jenny me sourit, assise dans un fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre.

« De retour parmi nous ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Je planais pas mal, je dois dire. »

J'étais même carrément shooté à la douleur que j'avais l'impression de faire n'importe quoi, comme un véritable drogué. Et j'ai dû faire n'importe quoi, en y repensant. Ça et la visite de Potter alors que j'étais plein de sang, et à moitié aveugle, je dois dire que mes journées en ce moment sont de plus en plus merdiques.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Boire ?

- J'aurais bien un soif, mais je ne pourrais rien avaler tant que la pièce n'arrêtera pas de bouger. »

Elle se lève en riant.

« Si tu veux, je dirais au commandant de nous éviter les vagues les plus grosses. »

Je ris, puis elle file tandis que je redresse mes oreillers. Quand je me suis réveillé, Blaise était assis dans le fauteuil, l'air soucieux. Granger lui avait expliqué la situation, et il attendait que je me réveille, en vraie mère poule.

Mais j'ai réussis à le convaincre que 1) j'allais bien, ensuite que 2) je ne voyais pas sa baguette alors ce n'était pas la peine de l'agiter comme ça devant moi en jurant, et enfin que 3) j'avais besoin de son aide. Je veux dire, pour mes parents.

Attention, j'adore mes parents ! Je les aime vraiment. Sauf qu'en ce qui me concerne, ils ont tendance à être un peu protecteurs. Enfin, surtout ma mère. Mon père, la dignité des Malefoy et de son sang passe avant tout. Il m'aime à sa manière, et je le respecte.

Mais ma mère… En général, elle reste dans l'ombre de mon père, et ne fais jamais de remous. Mais quand il s'agit de moi, elle devient dingue parfois. Mon père se moque d'elle, et a beau ricaner, elle lui rabat son caquet. Pourtant, elle est du genre à le laisser dire ce qu'il veut d'habitude.

Une fois, quand j'avais dix ans, je suis tombé d'un balai. Bon, je dois avouer que je l'avais volé à mon père, parce qu'il avait refusé que j'essaie de faire des pirouettes dangereuses dans le jardin. J'ai donc piqué le balai, et bien sur, je suis tombé. Je me suis mis à pleurer, parce que j'avais mal au bras, et forcément mes parents sont sortis. Mon père, en colère, a commencé à m'engueuler. J'avais « volé » son balai, et j'avais désobéis, etc.

C'est là que ma mère l'a regardé, ses sourcils blonds froncés.

« Lucius, a-t-elle dit, la ferme ! »

Mon père en est resté bouche bée, et je dois dire que ça m'a scié aussi, j'en ai arrêté de pleurer. Ensuite, retrouvant son visage inquiet, ma mère m'a consolé, et m'a ramené dans la maison pour appeler des médecins, pendant que mon père restait enfermé dans son bureau. Comme chaque fois qu'il boude parce qu'elle l'engueule.

Enfin bref, ce serait donc vraiment désastreux si ma présence à l'hôpital, en mauvais état, leur parvenait.

Ma mère, hystérique, débarquerait, et engueulerait tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'on soigne son fils chéri, nom de Dieu.

Oui, elle aime jurer dans ces cas là.

Trois coups frappés à la porte interrompent mes pensées.

La porte s'ouvre, et Potter entre. Gêné, je baisse les yeux, tandis qu'il s'approche du lit. Il s'arrête à côté, et se racle la gorge.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Je hoche la tête, sans plus le regarder.

« Oui. Granger m'a assommé de potions, mais au moins je me sens en forme. »

Il s'assoit au bord du lit, et tend la main. Il attrape mon menton, et me lève la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je me sens rougir un peu, et j'espère qu'il mettra ça sur le compte d'une fièvre. Voire du soleil.

« C'est mieux, commente-t-il en souriant. »

Je me rappelle ce qu'il a dit chez Blaise sur le fait que je ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux, et me sens rougir un peu plus. Bravo, Drago ! Tu dois avoir l'air vraiment intelligent, là !

Il lâche mon visage, mais ne quitte pas mon regard.

« Je voulais te dire… je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

Tu m'étonne, maintenant que je leur ai fourni un échantillon de poison, ça devient intéressant de me garder en vie. Première cible de l'assassin de service encore vivante.

Je hausse les épaules.

« On va l'arrêter, t'inquiète, reprend-il. Et on s'est occupé de la sécurité de ton appartement.

- Très bien, je dis, indifférent. »

Il me dévisage, l'air inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'en est pris à toi. »

Je ne dis rien. Dans tous les cas, être une victime ne m'enchante pas.

« En général, quand ils veulent intimider, ils s'en prennent aux aurors. Rarement aux… »

Je hausse de nouveau les épaules, en détournant encore le regard. Je sais que parler comme ça avec lui devrait me réconforter, mais j'ai un horrible nœud à l'estomac, et ma nausée revient à vitesse grand V.

« Peut-être qu'être pourchassé par un type qui a servis Voldemort l'a mis en colère, je dis en fixant mon bras. »

Hypothèse banale, mais peut-être vraie. Après tout, ce n'est pas un secret, beaucoup savent que ma famille n'est pas très nette du côté justice, et que l'on partage la marque sur nos bras. Enfin, sauf ma mère.

Potter saisit mon bras avec poigne, et tourne le tatouage vers lui.

Je relève les yeux, et rencontre les siens, un peu coléreux. J'ai envie de me planquer. Dans un trou de souris, ou dans un puits, peu importe ; ma marque ne m'a jamais paru aussi grande, ni voyante, qu'entre ses doigts.

Lentement, de sa main libre, il tend les doigts, et caresse les contours du dessin. Je fixe ses doigts, leur mouvement, près à défaillir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Il a dû en voir de près, durant la guerre. Je n'en doute pas. Mais peut-être n'en a-t-il pas touché.

« Tu te demandais l'effet produit quand on touche une marque ? Je demande du bout des lèvres, juste assez haut pour être entendu. »

Il lève les yeux vers moi, sans lâcher mon bras.

« Non, dit-il. Je me disais juste que bien portée, elle peut-être belle. »

Hein ? Est-ce que c'est sensé avoir un sens ?

Devant mon air hagard, il se contente de sourire.

Puis il lâche mon bras.

« Tu te sens vraiment bien ? Demande-t-il encore. »

J'acquiesce de nouveau. Ils ne vont pas tous se mettre à me couver, si ?

« Oui, vraiment, dis-je. »

Il acquiesce, sans avoir l'air de me croire.

« Vous vous êtes battus ? »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Quoi ?

- Avec ton agresseur, vous vous êtes battus ? Répète-t-il. Vu qu'il t'a cassé le nez…

- Pas vraiment. »

Réponse vague, mais bon, il n'y a rien d'autre à en dire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce type est entré, à fait ce qu'il voulait, sans que je puisse me défendre, puis est reparti. Et rien que de penser à cette nuit me noue l'estomac.

J'ai peur de ce type, et ça m'effraie. Je n'ai pas souvent peur, mais c'est de la peur, pure, que je ressens.

« J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. »

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, malgré moi. Je me sens rougir, mais mon cœur qui bat n'est pas seulement dû à la présence de Potter. Je baisse les yeux, même si je sens qu'il ne me quitte pas des siens.

« Cette nuit, je reprends, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. »

J'ai la gorge tellement nouée que je me demande comment j'arrive à parler.

« Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais complètement désarmé. Il m'a attrapé par derrière, et a posé sa seringue sur mon cou. »

Maintenant que les mots viennent, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir interrompre leur flot. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes, et je pris pour ne pas chialer.

Manquerait plus que ça !

« Il m'a dit qu'on devrait arrêter l'enquête. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Il m'a alors dit que c'était dommage que l'enquête doive se continuer sans moi. Il m'a fait comprendre que j'allais mourir. »

Les larmes coulent quand même sur mes joues. Merde.

Je m'aperçois que Potter tient ma main, ou plutôt que j'agrippe la sienne avec force. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers lui. Et mes larmes qui ne s'arrêtent plus !

« J'ai eu tellement peur, Harry ! Je dis dans un sanglot. »

Je ne m'arrête plus de pleurer, comme un gosse, mais il m'attrape par le cou, et me met contre son torse. Je m'y accroche alors pitoyablement, et pleure contre lui, tandis qu'il me caresse les cheveux.

J'ai conscience que je me conduis de façon misérable, et que je dois avoir l'air vraiment minable, mais les sanglots qui me secouent m'empêchent de raisonner, voir de bouger, et je pleure ainsi un moment, serré contre lui.

Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes, les larmes se tarissent, et je m'arrête de pleurer. Gêné, je m'aperçois que je le tiens fermement contre moi, et je m'écarte brusquement, rouge de honte.

Potter se lève, certainement pour s'enfuir, et je ramène mes genoux contre moi, pour cacher mon visage dedans. Je vais attendre de crever de honte comme ça, je crois.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur, dit-il. »

Je ne réponds rien, n'osant même plus lever la tête.

Je le sens s'approcher, et il se penche vers moi. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon front, puis il se redresse. Et alors que je lève enfin la tête, estomaqué, il disparaît de la pièce.

Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

**A demain**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah! Enfin, j'ai pu repondra à toutes vos reviews Tout est arrivé d'un coup, et donc je vous remercie tous encore (et mùerci aussi à private joke, qui a même été lire quelques autres de mes fics mdr)**

**Bref, je vous tiens la jambe là (si si) donc bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre huit**

Bon, vu que je ne suis pas mort de honte après avoir pleuré sur Potter, il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis ce soir, mais vu que je suis arrivé ce midi à l'hôpital, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils me laissent repartir tranquillement. Quoique, il est onze heures, qui verra un type se faufiler dehors ?

Blaise m'a déjà préparé sa chambre d'amis, pour que je ne retourne pas chez moi. Du moins, pas tant qu'on n'a pas arrêté le taré du coin, qui se promène avec ses seringues de poison. Ce qui m'arrange, vu que rien que de penser à mon appartement m'effraie.

Je me lève donc sur la pointe des pieds, et enfile mon jean et mes chaussures. Je me tourne vers la porte pour me tirer, et je tombe nez à nez avec blaise.

Merde.

« Tu essaies de t'échapper ? »

Même dans la pénombre, je vois son sourire. Il allume la lumière, et s'assoit sur mon lit. Il tapote à côté de lui.

« Allez, assied-toi, je ne te laisserais pas te tirer comme ça. »

Je soupire, puis m'assois à côté de lui.

« Ok, dis-je, mais je sors demain matin à la première heure !

- De quoi tu te plains ? Tu es bien installé, tu as ta propre chambre, et en plus tu reçois la visite de Potter. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Comment tu sais qu'il est venu ? »

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

« Je revenais te voir quand je l'ai vu entrer. Je vous ai laissé discuter tranquillement. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, même si je peux le remercier pour cette attention.

« Alors, continue-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? »

Je préfère me taire et ne pas raconter notre entrevue bizarre et désastreuse, mais je me sens rougir, et je sais qu'il ne ma lâchera pas tant que je lui aurais rien raconté.

« Allez, accouche ! »

Je soupire, et je lui raconte tout. Oui, même que j'ai pleuré comme un bébé contre lui, que je lui ai attrapé la main, et qu'il a certainement dû se faire muter au Paraguay à l'heure qu'il est. L'extase, quoi.

« Il t'a embrassé sur le front ? Demande-t-il.

- Je viens de te le dire ! Je ne pige vraiment pas. »

J'ouvre la bouche.

« J'ai même oublié de l'appeler par son nom de famille ! Je m'exclame. »

Je l'ai appelé Harry, et en plus en le tenant contre moi. Génial, si après ça il ne fuit pas à l'autre bout du monde, c'est que vraiment il ne comprend rien, ou bien qu'il préfère envoyer une lettre à mon père en vengeance.

« Et il t'a dit ce truc sur la marque ? Continue Blaise.

- Oui ! Dis-je, énervé. »

Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il a avec les bizarreries de Potter ! Il pourrait compatir à mon malheur d'être dans une situation désastreuse.

« Je me suis conduit comme une ado pré pubère qui a un sérieux béguin, je me lamente. »

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant.

« T'es vraiment bête, hein ? »

J'acquiesce, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il le dit pour autre chose. Vraiment, son soutien me soulage ! Je me demande ce que je ferais s'il n'était pas là pour se foutre de moi !

Je me lève, et me dirige vers la porte.

« Tu t'enfuis ? Demande-t-il.

- Non, je pars à la recherche d'une corde ! »

Il se met à rire, et je quitte la chambre. Les couloirs ne sont pas éclairés, mais quelques lumières venant de chambres l'éclairent assez pour que je puisse les longer sans me casser la figure.

Je prends l'ascenseur, et sors à l'étage du dessus. Une pièce éclairée et ouverte m'attire, et je m'en approche doucement. Je garde cette habitude de fureter avec plaisir dans les couloirs de mon enfance quand je violais le couvre feu pour aller espionner mes parents ou bien sortir dans le jardin.

« Ton ami va mieux ? »

Je me plaque contre le mur. Je reconnais la voix du médecin de tout à l'heure, celui qui a laissé Hermione s'occuper de moi. Gentil, mais manque peut-être de poigne pour s'occuper des patients difficiles. Voire de sa collègue harpie quand elle veut.

« Oui, répond justement la harpie. Il nous a fait peur, mais je crois que son agresseur voulait juste l'intimider. »

Je lève les yeux ciel. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle raconte tout à ses collègues. Même si elle n'a pas l'air commère, elle semble rapporter à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quand je pense que c'est moi qu'on traite de gosse après. Enfin, MOI je me traite de gosse, mais quand je l'entends, je me dis que je suis loin derrière.

« C'est celui dont tu m'as parlé, qui travaille comme expert en potion ?

- Oui. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait s'en prendre à lui, en général ils s'en prennent aux aurors. »

On croirait entendre Potter !

Soupirant, je me retourne pour repartir, quand la voix de l'autre médicomage me retient.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton ami auror, Harry Potter, s'occupait aussi de cette affaire. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sa phrase résonne dans mon crâne. Comme si elle devait me dire quelque chose. Comme si je laissais échapper quelque chose.

Je me plaque à nouveau contre le mur, écoutant attentivement.

« Oui, c'est vrai. C'est marrant de voir que mes deux amis sont sur la même affaire. Mais bon, au moins ils s'entendent mieux qu'à une époque… »

Elle rit, et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer.

Non, pas parce qu'elle me désigne comme son ami alors qu'elle m'a déjà mis sa main dans la tronche et que j'ai passé mes années d'école à me foutre d'elle, mais à cause d'autre chose. Ce qui me troublait dans les paroles du médicomage. John je ne sais plus quoi. Les pièces s'assemblent dans me tête, lentement.

_En général, ils s'en prennent aux aurors, pas aux…_

_Celui dont tu m'as parlé, qui travaille comme expert en potion…_

_Tu ne m'avais pas dis que ton ami auror s'occupait aussi de cette affaire…_

Trois phrases anodines, qui mises bout à bout, sont évidentes. Trois points. A croire que mon raisonnement n'est pas si idiot.

Mon cœur s'emballe de plus en plus, et j'inspire à fond aussi discrètement que possible, pour me calmer. Après tout, peut-être que ce type n'est pas mon agresseur. Soyons réalistes, je ne connais pas 1) son visage, 2) sa voix, et 3) sa corpulence. Ça peut être n'importe qui, alors je ne dois pas sauter sur ce type sans preuves.

Il me faut des preuves.

Il fait froid. Un froid de dingue. Ce n'est pas normal, quand on sait que hier après-midi je cuisais dans le jardin de Blaise. Et là, il fait assez froid pour que l'on ressorte une veste en frissonnant. Sauf que je n'ai pas de veste. Je n'en avais pas en arrivant à l'hôpital, et je n'allais pas m'arrêter chez moi pour en prendre une.

Quand ce type est sortit de la pièce, et est partit, j'ai décidé de le suivre, et depuis je ne le lâche plus. Sauf que ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est entré dans sa maison, au cœur de Londres, et que moi je suis planqué devant, dans le froid, à grelotter en me demandant s'il va ressortir ou si je vais devoir attendre toute la nuit.

Hors de question d'abandonner maintenant. Il faut que je rentre dans la maison.

Bon, effraction, je risque quelques bonnes heures de garde à vue au quartier des aurors. Blaise me tuera d'être parti sans prévenir, et Potter, s'il ne s'est pas encore enfui, va me jeter des sorts à travers les barreaux de ma prison.

Attendez. Il y a des barreaux là où on garde les sorciers ? Voilà, je n'en sais rien, et je délire avec les idées moldues de Jenny. Comme si j'avais déjà vu une prison.

Bon allez, j'entre. Je vais transplaner à l'intérieur. Risqué, et débile quand on ne connaît pas l'endroit. Je ne sais pas où transplaner, et en plus je risque de me faire remarquer avec le bruit que ça fait. A croire que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas inventer le tranplanement silencieux.

Allez, j'y vais !

Me concentrant sur ce que j'ai aperçu de sa maison quand il est arrivé, je transplane, et atterris par miracle dans une pièce, pas dans un mur. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans le salon. Par la fenêtre, je vois la rue, et l'endroit où j'étais planqué.

Je tends l'oreille. Apparemment, je ne l'ai pas réveillé. S'il dort. Je dois fouiller la maison maintenant. Bon, je ne suis pas auror, mais heureusement on nous apprend un peu d'action de terrain pendant la formation. Et si la partie concernant les potions était totalement inutile, je dois dire que celle concernant les planques me sert bien pour le moment.

Je fouille ainsi une armoire, avant de m'attaquer à un buffet assez imposant. J'ouvre les portes, pour me trouver face à une pile d'assiettes. Il n'y a que de la vaisselle. Je me redresse, et ouvre les deux tiroirs en même temps. Dans l'un, il n'y a que des couverts en argent. Quand je regarde dans l'autre, mes yeux s'écarquillent. De petites fioles, posées sur un tas de papiers, roulent les unes contre les autres, et quelques seringues emballées attendent de servir. A côté de ça, une paire de gants noirs.

Tétanisé, je fixe les objets du médicomage, essayant de l'assimiler avec sa vois aimable à mon agresseur d'hier soir. Je ne peux plus faire un geste, mais il faut que je me tire, et que je prévienne Potter.

Je me retourne pour partir, et tombe face à John, qui me regarde tranquillement.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais venu fouiner malgré tout, dit-il d'un ton calme. »

Puis il brandit sa baguette.

Je n'ai pas la mienne, bien évidemment, mais je fais un bond de côté, et il pulvérise le mur pendant que je me glisse dans la pièce d'à côté. La cuisine. Je m'accroupis derrière la table, et commence à avancer à quatre pattes, silencieusement.

J'entends ses pas, il entre dans la pièce.

« Tu crois pouvoir te tirer comme ça ? »

Il ricane.

« Est-ce que tu sais que mes protections anti transplanage s'activent à partir d'une certaine heure ? »

Je sais que certains sorts permettent d'activer constamment les protections à certaines heures, mais je me doute qu'il bluff. On ne peut pas manquer de bol à ce point.

« Elles sont actives depuis environ cinq minutes maintenant, continu-t-il. »

J'avance vers la porte, tandis qu'il entre depuis l'autre. Plus que quelques centimètres et je transplane du couloir.

« En faites, tu es entré juste à temps, pour que je puisse te tuer à ma guise. »

Rassurant, vraiment. Il ne pourrait pas la fermer ?

J'atteins le couloir, et transplane. Au même moment, alors que je m'aperçois qu'il ne bluffait pas et que je reste coincé là, il allume la lumière de l'interrupteur qu'il a rejoint, et brandit sa baguette sur moi.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

L'éclair vert jaillit, et atteint le mur, puisque j'ai filé dans l'escalier, vers l'étage.

Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, coursé par John qui court très vite, et me talonne en jetant des sorts dans tous les sens.

J'ouvre la première porte qui passe, et entre à l'intérieur. Avec les portes communicantes, je traverse une chambre, et me planque dans le placard, au fond. Il mettra un temps à me trouver, mais il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de neutraliser ce cinglé avant qu'il me trouve.

Et merde, mais il n'y a que moi pour me trouver dans des situations pareilles !

A chaque fois, je me retrouve sans baguette, et à la merci d'un fou dangereux. Ça fait deux fois en deux jours, tout de même. Un record, qu'on pourra fièrement inscrire sur ma tombe si je ne réfléchis pas plus vite.

Je l'entends avancer dans le couloir. Une porte s'ouvre. Certainement la première, celle du bout.

Bon, il va essayer celle du côté droit aussi. Et avancer comme ça. Il me reste quelques minutes. Et s'il n'est pas idiot, il a allumé els lumières et laissé les portes ouvertes pour ne pas que je fasse demi tour.

Soyons réalistes : un type qui tue cinq hommes froidement est loin d'être idiot. Psychopathe, certainement, mais idiot, non.

« Tu sais pourquoi je préfère tuer avec du poison ? »

Est-ce qu'il parle tout seul, ou bien est-ce qu'il croit sérieusement que je vais répondre ?

« J'aime savoir à la minute près la façon dont le poison se propage, ses effets. Sais-tu que même le poison le plus rapide provoque une souffrance extrême ? »

Mon dieu, il est encore plus fou que je le pensais. Il faut que je me sauve. Sil vous plait, n'importe qui, sauvez-moi !

« Tuer avec une baguette, comme tu me l'obliges à le faire, n'a aucun intérêt. La mort est instantanée. Qui peut prendre plaisir à ça ? Alors que le poison… Et la seringue est tellement pratique, dans ces cas là… »

Sa voix devient rêveuse.

« Oui, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers refusent toujours de s'en servir. Barbarie, qu'ils appellent ça ! Parfaitement ! Ils m'ont traité de fou. Mais je savais que ce moyen est parfois bien efficace. »

Il éclate de rire.

« S'ils savaient que je m'en servais déjà, parfois… »

Je suppose qu'il parle de ses victimes. Charmant. Je me demande pourquoi il les a tués. Mais je ne vais pas lui demander. Il n'a plus rien du médicomage sympathique. Il est complètement fou.

Bon, il faut que j'agisse. Quand la défensive ne marche pas, essayer l'offensive.

Je ne sais plus qui m'a sortit cette connerie, mais il ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans un placard, à portée d'un dingue. En tout cas, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je dois agir.

Inspirant à fond, j'ouvre la porte du placard, et me retrouve face à John. Il sourit en levant sa baguette, et je me jette sur le côté, avant de me redresser, et de frapper son bras. Il lâche sa baguette, et je l'envoie plus loin d'un coup de pied. Fou de rage, John se tourne vers moi, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de me frapper, il se fige, puis s'écroule.

Il tombe sur moi, et je m'écroule sous le poids, me cognant la tête contre le mur.

En gémissant de douleur, j'écarte le corps inanimé, et me relève en tremblant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Potter. Il finit de grimper l'escalier, et m'attrape le bras, sa baguette qui a lancé le sort encore brandit.

« Je vais bien, dis-je. »

Même si j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je dois dire qu'il est arrivé à temps, celui-là.

« J'ai cru mourir de peur ! Dit-il. »

Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, mais il me sert contre lui, et je me laisse faire, laissant les battements de mon cœur se calmer.

« Je t'aime, Harry. »

Il s'écarte brusquement, et me fixe, la bouche grande ouverte. Je suis rouge de honte, et je me traite intérieurement d'idiot. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça ? Je suis dingue ou quoi ?

« Euh, je veux dire… »

Je m'embrouille tout seul, et je suis de plus en plus rouge.

« Désolé. »

Et sur cette phrase pleine d'éloquence, je m'enfuis vers la sortie.

**A demain (je vous posterais le chapitre neuf et l'épilogue en même temps je pense)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà déjà le dernier chapitre (plus l'épilogue que je poste en même temps) TT**

**J'ai été vraiment agréablement surprise de voir à quel point vous avez aimé cette fic, qui pourtant partait d'un scénario tout simple mdr**

**Et merci encore pour vos reviews, toutes gentilles**

**Oui, je sais, vous vous dites "arrête de nous tenir la jambe et laisse nous lire", donc je vous laisse tranquille mdr**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre neuf**

« Tout s'est passé très vite. »

Je ferme la porte de la chambre. Je quitte enfin l'hôpital ce matin, comme promis.

Hier, après m'être enfuis de la maison de John, je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, et ai rejoins un Blaise fou d'inquiétude. Apparemment Potter est venu résumer les évènements peu après mon arrivée, même si je l'avais déjà fait en arrivant. Granger est donc venue nous rejoindre, et ils m'ont assommé de potion pour que je dorme elle et Blaise, avec la promesse qu'ils me raconteraient tout demain. Donc aujourd'hui.

« Après ta disparition, continue Blaise pendant qu'on longe le couloir, j'étais fou de rage d'abord. J'ai pensé que tu t'étais enfui de l'hôpital. J'ai été voir Hermione pour lui demander si elle t'avait vu, et c'est là que Potter est arrivé. Ils avaient avancé dans l'enquête, et avaient remontés la piste. Une affaire de drogue banale, au départ. John fournissait la drogue par le biais de l'hôpital, et la revendait. Quand il n'a plus eu besoin des autres, il les a tués. Il avait déjà fait la même chose en France, sauf que l'affaire est restée non bouclée, faute d'indices. En faites, ils ont réussis à établir un portrait robot moyen de lui, d'après les vendeurs des ingrédients, sauf qu'il avait déjà quitté le pays. La piste était donc plutôt facile, et dès que Potter a compris, il est venu ici. »

Même si je peux à peu près deviner la suite, je le laisse raconter jusqu'au bout.

« Il nous a donc trouvé Hermione et moi, et nous a demandé où était John. Hermione lu a dit qu'il était rentré chez lui, et que tu avais disparu. Il est devenu tout blanc ! »

Je ne sais pas si ce dernier fait est censé me remonter le moral.

« Hermione s'en voulait terriblement, vu que c'est elle qui avait parlé de toi à John. Et comme je connais ton habitude d'espionner partout, j'ai compris que tu avais dû comprendre que c'était lui, et le suivre chez lui. Potter a filé immédiatement chez John, et puis au bout d'un moment tu es revenu. Potter a suivis, et nous a expliqué ce que tu nous avais déjà dit, sur les évènements de là-bas. »

Il soupire tandis qu'on traverse le hall, et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Je dois dire que ce coup là, tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! dit-il. »

Oui, moi aussi je me suis fais peur. Et j'aurais bien besoin de vacances, depuis le temps que Jenny me harcèle pour que j'en prenne. Une tempête brune se jette devant nous, et me sert contre elle.

« Tant d'effusions ! Je m'exclame, c'est trop, Granger, tu me flattes ! »

Elle s'écarte, l'air gêné.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser hier. »

Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est de ma faute si John t'a attaqué, parce que je lui ai parlé de l'enquête ! Tu as failli mourir à cause de moi ! »

Elle renifle, et je lui caresse amicalement la joue.

« Pleures pas, ça te fait des yeux de lapin ! Dis-je en souriant. C'était ton collègue, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un psychopathe adepte des meurtres. »

Elle renifle encore, mais sourit.

« C'est sensé me remonter le moral ?

- Oui. Et ça marche, non ?

- Oui. Merci, Drago.

- De rien. »

Elle m'embrasse sur la jour, et file plus loin.

« Tu as une nouvelle ami, vieux ? Plaisante Blaise.

- Que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible ! »

Il rit avec moi, puis me sert brièvement contre lui.

« Tu deviens collant, fais gaffe, dis-je en le repoussant.

- Rentre bien, et passe quand tu veux ! »

J'acquiesce, puis file, et transplane chez moi. Les protections seront bientôt installées par Jenny elle-même, j'en profite donc tant que je peux.

Epuisé par tous ces derniers jours, je me traîne dans la cuisine, et me fige.

« Oh non ! »

C'est sortit tout seul.

Sans se vexer le moins du monde, Potter se lève de sa chaise, et avance vers moi.

« Je me demandais quand tu arriverais. »

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

« Je suis là, dis-je. »

Je lève la tête, et ose le regarder dans les yeux. Miracle, non ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'attendais. »

Je hoche la tête, comme si c'était évident.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Parler de ce que tu m'as dit. »

Je détourne les yeux.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Oublie, c'est ridicule, et en plus c'est n'importe quoi. Si tu veux, tu peux te faire muter à l'autre bout du monde. »

Il éclate de rire, et je le regarde à nouveau, pour le fusiller du regard.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Déjà, te dire que je t'aime. »

Hein ?

Scié, j'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Je renouvelle le geste plusieurs fois, avant de secouer la tête comme un gosse.

« N'importe quoi, arrête de te moquer, et vas-t-en s'il te plait ! »

Je fais un geste vers la sortie, mais quand je le regarde, il me sourit toujours, et n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Le problème avec toi, Drago, c'est que tu réfléchis trop ! »

Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça, d'un coup, alors que ça n'a aucun rapport avec le reste ?

« Mais de _quoi_ tu parles ? Je m'exclame.

- De toi. Tu réfléchis trop, répète-t-il. »

Au moins, je réfléchis.

« Et alors ? Je dis.

- Et alors c'est très bien, sauf que tu es constamment pessimiste.

- Non, je ne suis pas pes…

- Si. Déjà quand on travaillait ensemble, j'ai pu le voir. Avec ta manie de tout analyser, d'établir trois points, tu passes à côté de l'important parfois, et en plus tu vois tout sous un mauvais jour.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'insiste. »

Il sourit de plus belle, et fait un pas vers moi.

« Si, tu ne vois que le mauvais côté. Et tu ne vois pas trop de choses.

- Comme ?

- Comme le fait que je suis amoureux de toi, et que j'essaie d'attirer constamment ton attention. »

Il soupire.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de croiser ton regard ou même de te parler, quand tu décides de m'ignorer royalement. Je pensais vraiment que tu me détestais. Mais en faite, tu t'es juste mis en tête que tout ça est voué à l'échec, point !

- Parce que c'est vrai en général.

- Tu n'as jamais essayé d'établir tes trois points positivement ? »

Je prends une mine boudeuse. Il commence à m'énerver à parler de moi comme ça. En plus, tout ce qu'il dit est vrai. Et puis sans être pessimiste, il me dit qu'il m'aime, en plaisantant ou non, puis commence à me balancer ses compliments à la tête.

Alors merci, mais si on pouvait me laisser tranquille deux minutes, ce serait génial !

« Tu réfléchis encore ! Commente-t-il. »

Il sourit de nouveau.

« Si tu veux, je t'aide à établir tes trois points. Tu vas voir que tout n'est pas si noir. Alors déjà, 1) Tu es vivant. Après tous ces évènements, c'est un miracle, je dois le dire. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ensuite 2) Je viens de te dire que je t'aime. Ça veut dire que tes sentiments sont réciproques, donc c'est bien non ? Et 3) l'homme que tu aimes est devant toi, à ta merci, et attends que tu te décides à l'embrasser. »

Il se tait, et s'approche encore.

Je ne dis rien. Il m'a mouché, et bien. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Parce qu'il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Encore. Et puis si je dois être optimiste comme il le souhaite, alors je dois le croire.

Quand il arrive face à moi, il approche son visage du mien, et attends, son souffle sur mes lèvres, que je fasse le pas suivant.

Incapable de résister, je franchis le reste de distance, et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes.

On gémit tout les deux au même moment, et il répond à mon baiser, passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches, et le sert contre moi à l'étouffer.

Nos langues se rejoignent, et on flotte ensemble, s'embrassant à perdre haleine, hors du temps.

Quand on se sépare, à bout de souffle, on reste enlacés, et il pose son front contre le mien.

Sa taille, à peu près la même que la mienne, est parfaite, et semble être faite pour moi.

Je souris, enfin, et il cueille mon sourire du bout des lèvres.

« Alors, ça fait quel effet de penser positivement ? Demande-t-il.

- C'est pas mal, je dois dire. Je pourrais m'y faire, si on m'apprend. »

Il m'embrase à nouveau, encore du bout des lèvres. Ses baisers papillons me font planer, et je crois que je ne m'arrêterais plus jamais de sourire.

« Je suis un bon professeur, dit-il. »

Je l'embrasse à mon tour, mais appondit notre baiser, cette fois. Hors de question qu'il s'échappe maintenant.

Je le soulève contre moi, et il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Il va falloir l'annoncer à tout le monde. Avec sa célébrité, ça ne passera jamais inaperçu. Et mes parents vont finir par être au courant.

« Drago ? Dit-il en s'écartant légèrement.

- Oui ?

- Ne pense qu'à moi. »

Pris en faute, je rougis, et l'embrasse éperdument.

Après tout, mon père n'a qu'à me tuer, je m'en fiche. Tant qu'il ne le fait pas avant qu'on soit ressortis de la chambre…


	10. Epilogue

**Et un petit épilogue (vraiment petit), juste pour le plaisir**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Epilogue**

Je suis heureux.

Si, si, je vous jure !

Bon, je n'en suis pas à chanter des trucs ringards en cueillant des fleurs dans les prés, ça c'est dans les films, mais j'ai constamment des papillons dans l'estomac, et un sourire idiot planté sur le visage.

Jenny, même si elle lève les yeux au ciel parfois, est contente pour moi. Une vraie mère poule, comme Blaise. Ils me guettent du coin de l'œil, et échangent des clins d'œil pas du tout discrets.

Mais je m'en fiche.

Granger me materne autant qu'elle le fait avec Harry. Presque insupportable. Quand à Weasley, même s'il a failli s'étouffer avec sa langue quand il a appris (toujours le dernier à savoir celui là), il semble s'en ficher.

Parfait. Et tout est parfait même si 1) la presse qui nous suit va finir par avoir les bonnes photos, 2) mes parents qui ne savent pas encore, et que 3) je passe plus de temps à la boutique, donc loin du ministère et de Harry.

Oui, je m'en fiche, parce que 1) avoir des photos souvenirs peut toujours être utile, surtout prises par des photographes professionnels, 2) l'annoncer à mes parents sera l'occasion de rire un peu, et 3) comme on se voit moins au ministère, Harry vient me rejoindre à la boutique le soir avec des bouquets de fleurs. Archi ringard, je vous l'accorde, mais je craque à chaque fois.

« Encore perdu dans tes pensées ? »

Des bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, et je me retourne pour faire face à Harry. Je l'embrasse au bout du nez.

« Je me demandais combien de temps il nous reste avant qu'ils arrivent. »

Pour fêter mon emménagement chez Harry, on a invité la smala, c'est-à-dire nos amis, à dîner.

« Ils arrivent d'ici une demi heure. »

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, et glisse une main baladeuse sous son tee-shirt.

Il gémit, la tête en arrière.

« Arrête, ils vont arriver ! Et je viens de m'habiller. »

Je souris, et lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, avant d'embrasser son cou.

« Ce n'est pas très optimiste tout ça, dis-je contre lui. »

Il rit.

« Pour une fois, je me donne le droit d'être nerveux.

- Quel dommage ! Dis-je. J'allais te faire remarquer que 1) une demi heure c'est bien assez si on se dépêche, que 2) On peut toujours ne pas répondre à la porte quand ils arrivent, et que 3) je n'ai pas de troisième point. »

Il s'écarte légèrement, et me sourit.

« Pas de troisième point ?

- Non. C'est un problème ?

- Non. Mais je peux t'en trouver un. »

Il m'embrasse à son tour dans le cou, et je retiens un gémissement de plaisir.

« Lequel ?

- Je t'aime. »

Je fais mine de réfléchir, pendant qu'il trace un sillon de baisers sur ma peau.

« Tu me l'as dis un millier de fois, mais je te l'accorde.

- Idiot ! dit-il. »

**FIN**

**Voilà, merci encore à tous d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout mdr**


End file.
